


Kinktober 2018: Reaper

by CatherineMorgenstern



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (reluctant consent is given when threatened with pain but an emotional connection forms afterwards), (technically consent is given but it's under duress), 69 (Sex Position), Asphyxiation, Blood, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, F/M, Flirting, Loss of Virginity, Mind Reading, Missionary Position, Orgasm Control, Spit-roasting, Telepathic Bond, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Fingering, bloodsucking, blowjob, dub-con, gentle sex that turns rough, reader is being backhanded once, sex against a wall, unprotected sex (wrap it up kids)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineMorgenstern/pseuds/CatherineMorgenstern
Summary: Masquerade Ball:Attending a masquerade ball in Venice, you encounter a being as otherworldly as the creature your mask resembles.Striking A Deal:Fed up with the path of destruction a certain black-clad operative leaves, you complain about him to a colleague and the Reaper overhears, deciding to give you a personal demonstration you won't soon forget.[DUB-CON]Spectral Encounter:You're a blogger and decide to make a stop at Sleepy Hollow where the local legend of a certain Headless Horseman turns out to be much more than you could've ever imagined.[DUB-CON]Be My Saviour... (Finale Pt 1):Having been on the hunt for the legendary Dracula for months, you and your fellow hunter, Jesse, finally track down the whereabouts of his castle.…And I Will Be...(Finale Pt 2):You and Jesse storm Dracula's castle and find it suspiciously easy to do so. This smells like a trap but the only other option is to run and neither one of you is the type to retreat....Your Downfall (Finale Pt 3):In Dracula's arms, you finally understand what has drawn you to him all your life.*Warnings for each chapter inside*





	1. Masquerade Ball

**Author's Note:**

> A massive thank you to my fabulous beta, [Heeley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeley/pseuds/Heeley). Love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attending a masquerade ball in Venice, you encounter a being as otherworldly as the creature your mask resembles.
> 
> Warnings: dry humping, sex against a wall, unprotected sex (wrap it up, kids), bloodsucking, creampie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching Bram Stoker's Dracula and this happened… Reaper is wearing his Red Death costume from “Masquerade” but his character is fashioned after his Dracula skin.
> 
> My beautiful beta, [Heeley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeley/pseuds/Heeley) (who's always a slut for ballroom scenes), suggested the orchestra to play “Danse Macabre”. Thank you, darling.

**Day 10 of Kinktober:** **Hair-pulling** | ~~Waxplay~~ | ~~Micro/Macro~~ | **Bonds** ( **Telepathic** ~~or Empathic~~ )

* * *

 

Picking up the gold-painted half-mask that depicted the feline face of a chimera, you carefully placed the glittering net of fine chains attached to it over your hair before securing them in strategic places with pins.

The dress you were wearing was made of gold silk in the palest shade you'd ever seen and you took care not to dirty it as you reached for the offered hand of a black-clad doorman wearing a devil's mask to step out of the gondola you'd arrived in. Smoothing down your dress’ sleek material, you walked towards the double doors of the Venetian palace that were opened by two doormen in the same get-up. Their masks looked appropriately sinister and heightened your excitement for the masquerade ball you were about to join.

Making your way through a dimly lit foyer that gave the illusion of shadows gathering at its edges as it was illuminated by nothing more than one massive chandelier topped with scarlet candles seemingly dripping rubies down its curved arms, reminding you of drops of blood, you approached another set of double doors that were painted a glossy bottle green.

Red faces emerging from the shadows almost made you jump in fright before you realised that they were more doormen as they opened the doors for you.

As you stepped inside, your vision was filled with a myriad of colours that seemed to be particularly vivid after the darkness. Couples swirled around the crowded dance floor to the sounds of a string orchestra. Men and women alike were decked out in their finest garments. Smirking to yourself, you thought that some of the ladies looked as though they were liable to tip over from all the jewellery they'd decorated themselves with.

_Like peacocks vying for attention._

The thought brushed across your mind but the tenor was so low and dark that it couldn't have been your own; someone must've whispered it out loud. You snapped your head around, looking for the owner of that velvety voice. When you didn't see anyone standing close enough to have spoken in your ear, your gaze swept over the crowd but no one seemed to pay you any mind. You must've imagined it.

Shaking the weird occurrence off, you marvelled at the assortment of masks that were fashioned in the likenesses of more mythical creatures than you could've named off the top of your head as you joined the crowd. Though it wasn't All Hallow's Eve yet, the invitation had requested guests to wear monstrous masks in place of the traditional ones.

A wall of mirrors to one side reflected the dancers amongst a backdrop of moonlit canals that lay beyond the open windows opposite them as a breath of chilly air brought the crisp scent of salt water with it, stirring the fine hairs at your temples.

The sense of being watched enveloped you, rousing your fight or flight instinct. Your heart beat faster as a tightness in your chest made your breathing accelerate. You were being ridiculous, you told yourself. Being surrounded by people to all sides must simply be making you anxious.

_Humans foolishly tend to ignore their primal instincts._

Goosebumps erupted all over your skin as that same low voice whispered through your mind. Now you were sure you hadn’t imagined it and no one had said it out loud.

Were you going crazy?

Amused chuckling rang in your ears that did unspeakable things to your body.

_Perhaps._

Feeling rooted to the spot, you darted your eyes around the room. What the hell was going on?

Someone jostled you as they moved past, ripping you out of whatever trance you'd been in. Shaking your head, you moved along the dance floor towards some of your acquaintances though the spot between your shoulder blades prickled with the awareness of someone tracking your every move.

Uneasiness made you incapable of following the conversation as you kept listening for a trace of that enchanting voice while examining every man in sight. Not that it was much of a loss; people at these kind of soirées tended to be extraordinarily dull.

_They certainly are, aren't they?_

You tensed, forcing yourself to stay still despite your first instinct which had been to whirl around.

_Why, one might say they're liable to bore you to death._

Opening your mouth, you were about to respond out loud when you were asked to dance. You recovered quickly, took the offered hand and plastered a pleasant smile onto your painted lips that didn't reach your eyes.

Your partner, whose name you hadn't even paid attention to, drew you towards the middle of the dance floor. As he spun you around, you grimaced repeatedly when he kept stepping on your toes. Great. Of course you'd have the pleasure of being asked to dance by a buffoon.

Full on laughter echoed through your mind at your wry assessment, causing you to tighten your fingers on your partner's hand and shoulder, who evidently took that as an invitation to pull you closer. You stiffened at the unwanted contact.

“What do you say we get out of here, sweet thing?” he whispered conspiratorially.

“I'd rather not,” you replied tersely.

“Oh, come now,” he leered, “no need to play coy.”

Narrowing your eyes, you pursed your lips, formulating a scathing reply when a gloved hand tapped your pushy dance partner on the shoulder, indicating its owner wanted to cut in.

Seizing the chance to escape, you gladly turned towards the stranger dressed in crimson. He was wearing a mask that covered his whole face and resembled a grotesquely grinning skull underneath a plumed hat. With the high collar of his jacket and dress shirt clinging to his neck, his face was completely hidden. The only feature of his you could make out was dark, wavy hair pulled into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck.

He was towering over you so you had to tilt your head back, exposing your neck, in order to meet his eyes. For a second, you thought they'd glowed red but then you blinked and they were a dark shade of brown again. A trick of the light, perhaps.

The stranger chuckled and the sound made every single hair on your body stand on end all at once. You recognised that timbre. Excitement and fear mixed in the pit of your stomach as you stared at him with an open mouth.

“You,” you breathed.

“Not going crazy, after all,” he replied with amusement dripping off every syllable.

His hand on your waist tightened as he manoeuvered you towards the row of windows away from the other couples. You felt a blush rise on your cheeks as the orchestra began to play _Danse Macabre_ and he tugged you closer. There was something about him that fascinated you, drawing you to him like a moth to a flame. An aura of seduction with an edge of danger. A recipe for disaster but you'd always longed to be reckless.

After allowing you to get used to his presence by spinning you around the dance floor a few times, he moved closer to you as the music swelled to a crescendo. The other guests seemed to disappear as he moved you further and further away from them. You couldn't take your eyes off of him. Though was it your imagination or did the air around him grow darker and colder? Instinctively, you pushed closer to him, seeking warmth but finding none.

His thumb was rubbing small circles onto your waist over the thin material of your dress, making you shudder as your nipples hardened in response. The music slowed as he guided you outside. Dancing with an alluring stranger on a moonlit balcony that overlooked eerily dark canals made you feel as though you were caught in a dream. You couldn't have said how long you'd been in his arms, the only indication of the passage of time was the familiar song drawing to an end.

Intense eye contact made you want to remove the mask. You reached for the edge but were intercepted by his hand on your wrist.

“Please,” you whispered. “Let me see you.”

He visibly hesitated.

Pulling you to the far end of the balcony that was cloaked in shadows, he pushed your back against the wall and caged you in with his body by placing a hand next to your head while the other slowly rose to the chin of his mask. It seemed as though he feared you'd run once you'd seen his face. A sense of dread enveloped you. What if he was horribly disfigured?

Mocking laughter filled the space between you.

“That's all anyone cares about, isn't it?” he growled as his presence seemed to expand with anger, eclipsing the moon for a second and sending a spike of fear through you.

Finally, he lifted the skull mask, teasingly revealing a well-kept goatee in the same rich brown as his hair, full lips that were drawn into a wry smirk, a strong nose, high cheekbones and wickedly gleaming eyes. He arched an eyebrow at you while waiting for your response.

Though his skin had a peculiar greyish tint, there was absolutely nothing wrong with him. Even the scars on his face only added to his beauty. He was perfect.

“I'm anything but,” he sighed.

Tentatively, you placed your hand against his cheek, causing him to inhale sharply and close his eyes as he leant into your palm.

You smiled as you slowly rubbed your thumb across his cheekbone, relishing in the pleased hum that you could feel rumbling through his chest. It could've been an innocent gesture if your eyes hadn't dropped to his lips, imagining what it would feel like to be kissed by him.

Glancing up at you from under lowered lashes, he bared his teeth in a feral grin before abruptly flattening you against the wall. He wedged his knee between your thighs, pressing against your clothed heat. One hand drew your leg over his waist, revealing the slit in your dress that allowed him to step even closer, bringing his hard bulge in direct contact with your soaked knickers, while the other fondled your breast as his mouth descended on yours.

Mindlessly, you grabbed his biceps as you rolled your hips against his muscled thigh, seeking friction while he plundered your mouth with his tongue. It was sensory overload. All at once, you were being drowned in pleasure, enjoying his smooth tongue stroking yours while he stoked a fire in you.

You rubbed yourself against him in a way that stimulated your clit. That in addition to the way he pinched your nipple elicited a new rush of wetness. You were desperate to feel him inside you.

_Your wish is my command._

Letting go of your breast, he reached between your bodies to unzip himself. Playfully biting your lip, he gave your leg a squeeze before moving that hand to your slick cunt, pushing your knickers to the side before positioning his hard cock at your entrance. Your mouth went dry when you felt him guide his tip into you. Instinctively, you tightened your grip on his arms as you canted your hips for a better angle. With a quiet moan, he slipped inside, pushing relentlessly until his groin met yours. Swallowing harshly to keep yourself from moaning, you closed your eyes as your toes curled at the sensation of being filled. It had been way too long.

“Glad to be of service,” he murmured, sounding a little strained before he gripped your chin and pressed his lips to yours once more.

You moaned into his mouth as he began to thrust. Every slide of his thick cock made your body sing. He seemed to stretch you just right, hitting all the best spots inside you. As if you'd been made for each other.

_Mine._

The possessive growl echoing through your entire being made your hips buck into his, prompting him to take you harder. Slaps reverberated through the night as he jerked his hips with wild abandon. You had no objection to being his, especially not when it meant being fucked like this.

“Naughty little thing,” he chuckled against your kiss-swollen lips.

Trying your best to meet his ferocious thrusts, you arched your back at the pleasure coursing through you. Sweat was beading on your temples underneath your mask as he grabbed the back of your thighs, hoisting you up. Eagerly, you wrapped your legs around his hips, shrieking when the new angle allowed him to penetrate you more deeply. With you being dependent on his strength holding you up, he discarded all his previous restraint. He snapped his hips so viciously, you couldn't have kept up even if you'd wanted to. It wasn't long before the familiar tightening in your abdomen alerted you to the fact that he was going to make you cum.

“More,” you pleaded.

Fastening his lips on your throat, he kissed and sucked your racing pulse point as he fucked you to within an inch of your life. Already, your hips ached from the pounding you were taking.

Rocking his hips brutally, you were thrown into orgasm when he hit that special spot inside you head-on. As you cried out and spasmed around him, he snarled fiercely, being pulled over the edge by your clenching walls. You gasped as he wrenched your head back by your hair, exposing your throat to him and sank his teeth into your jugular. At the same time, he exploded within you, filling you with his seed.

You wrenched your eyes wide open, staring disbelievingly into the night sky as a bizarre coldness spread inside your cunt while hot blood trickled down your neck into your cleavage, staining your gown. Slurping sounds interspersed with low growls were all you could hear as the sucking sensation at your neck made you clench around his cock that was still buried inside you.

You couldn't grasp how this was even possible but the unfamiliar sensation pulled another orgasm from your quivering cunt.

With a final lick against the puncture wounds, he pulled his head back and met your confused gaze.

“I will come back for you,” he stated firmly as he withdrew from your sensitive body.

You were too dazed to form a coherent sentence, let alone rationalise what had just transpired. Looking utterly ravished and feeling disoriented, you watched him vanish from sight. One second he'd been there and in the next he was gone. A cloud of black smoke seemed to hover where he'd stood.

“I don't even know your name,” you whispered hoarsely as your knees finally buckled.

_Gabriel._

His voice snaked through your thoughts as the smoke dissipated.

Like the archangel, you thought.

Chilling laughter met that comparison, making you shiver as it faded away.

 


	2. Striking A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a nurse at one of Talon's bases and are fed up with the path of destruction a certain black-clad operative leaves. Unfortunately for you, the Reaper overhears your rant about him and gives you a choice followed by a personal demonstration you won't soon forget.
> 
> Warnings: **DUB-CON** (technically consent is given but it's under duress), spit-roasting, blowjob, tentacle sex, unprotected sex (wrap it up, kids), creampie, asphyxiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing my darling as the villain. I just wanna smooch and cuddle him.
> 
>  
> 
> **Mind the warnings. Make sure you're cool with them before reading. Don't come crying when it's not your cup of tea. Flames will be ignored.**

**Day 14 of Kinktober:** **Asphyxiation** | ~~Cunnilingus~~ | ~~Distention~~ | **Tentacles**

* * *

 

Blowing strands of loose hair out of your face, you huffed in annoyance as you restocked gauzes and swabs. You'd just finished taking care of a number of Talon agents who'd been unfortunate enough to get on Reaper's bad side. As a nurse on base, you had the questionable pleasure of cleaning up the Wraith's mess which had been happening almost every day for the last few weeks. If they were lucky they got away with some bruises and scrapes but more than one had to see Moira for blunt force trauma to their trachea caused by strangulation.

The whole base was tiptoeing around the infamous operative, desperate to escape his wrath and usually you followed suit, trying to be as quiet and unassuming as possible whenever you travelled through the halls or saw him when he came in to see Moira. But you'd just had to console a tearful young office clerk who'd made the mistake of being in the wrong place at the wrong time while Reaper was raging up a storm and you'd had enough. Someone had to set that monster straight and you were determined to talk to Doomfist about it.

Fuming, you muttered obscenities under your breath as you handled the medical equipment with more force than necessary.

“What's up with you?” another nurse asked.

“Reaper,” you growled sullenly.

“What about him?” she enquired, lowering her voice to a whisper as she glanced around the room.

“He’s been throwing a hissy fit every other day for the third week in a row and I'm sick and tired of having to treat his poor victims,” you exploded as your colleague stared at you with wide eyes. “Just because Mr Edgelord is filled with wrath and happens to be high up in the pecking order doesn't mean he's got a right to treat people like this! Do you know how many I've treated for severe bruising and broken bones alone?”

She shook her head wordlessly as she watched you rant.

“247 people in three fucking weeks! And that's not even counting the ones I've had to send to Moira for blunt trauma because he's crushed their goddamn windpipes!”

“Uhm,” she stuttered. Her skin took on a sickly hue and her lips began to tremble all of a sudden.

“Thank heaven for biotic fields,” you went on undeterred, “or we would've had fatalities! Can you believe that?! These people are his fucking colleagues! Who the hell does he think he is?!”

“Who the hell indeed,” a dangerously low, raspy voice said from behind you.

Your eyes widened in disbelief as your voice caught in your throat. Oh shit. No, no, no, no, no, no. This could not be happening. Ever so slowly, you turned to look over your shoulder and found yourself eye-level with bulging biceps crossed menacingly over an impressively broad chest that was clad in black leather. Letting your gaze travel upwards, you looked right into that infamous white mask.

“Leave,” he told the other nurse without so much as glancing at her, trusting that his order would be obeyed while staring down his nose at you from his imposing height. With nothing but contempt, no doubt. You didn't need to see his face to know that much. “Are you quite finished or would you like to go on?”

You stupidly opened and closed your mouth a few times like a fish out of water as you tried to form words past the paralysing fear that was keeping you rooted to the spot.

“Nothing more to say?” the Wraith taunted.

“I-I-I--” you croaked. “I w-w-was --”

“Cat got your tongue?” he spat as inky black tendrils of smoke emanated from his intimidating form which began to creep towards you. “You were so articulate just a minute ago, pet.”

Gulping audibly at the term of endearment that sounded like an insult delivered in his growly voice, you raised your chin in a show of bravado. You had no idea how to proceed; did the masked terrorist pounce on any show of weakness or did he expect submission to keep him from going ballistic on your arse? Probably the latter but pride had always been your vice. And it wasn't like you'd said anything that wasn't true!

After a steadying breath, you wrinkled your nose haughtily and said, “I've said everything I needed to say.”

Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me …

“Is that so?” he purred in a deceptively soft tenor as he drifted closer until your nose touched the cartilages strapped to his chest.

You went a little cross-eyed at his invasion of personal space. “Yes.”

“Care to repeat your… grievances... to my face?”

“You'd have to take off your mask for that, now wouldn't you?” you responded snottily and instantly bit your tongue at your own stupidity. Goading Talon's most dangerous operative was so beyond stupid a new word should be invented for it, possibly something with your name in it.

The second the taunt had left your lips, the smoke surrounding him flared angrily. It looked as though he was about to drown you with it and you breathed a sigh of relief when that didn't happen. Only to make choking noises the next minute as a thick tendril wrapped around your throat squeezing it painfully tight.

“I don't tolerate disrespect,” Reaper threatened with an audible snarl as he lifted you onto your tiptoes, “especially not from the help.”

Your face was turning red from the lack of oxygen but you balled your fists at his condescending remark before digging your nails into the misty tendril around your neck. It had an oddly solid,  smooth texture while somehow feeling insubstantial at the same time as it changed thickness and seemingly pulsed in tune with Reaper's raspy breaths.

“What’s going on here?” a familiar voice interrupted.

Moira!

Looking at her from the corner of your eye, you tried to beseech her into helping you but she merely observed the scene in front of her with an arched eyebrow.

“None of your concern,” the Wraith said with an air of superiority.

Moira sighed theatrically. “Please refrain from killing my nurses. Good help is so hard to find.”

And with that she turned on her heel and left in the direction of her laboratory. Unbelievable!

Chilling laughter filled the room. “You didn't think she'd come to your aid, did you?”

Your toes were scrambling against the floor, looking for purchase.

“You’re expendable. Killing you would be nothing more than a minor inconvenience for her until we've found someone new.”

Shit. He was right. Your boss’ indifference was a nasty wake-up call. If only you'd kept your mouth shut. For the first time it hit you that you'd affiliated yourself with a terrorist organisation that held no regard for life whatsoever.

Tears were trickling down your cheeks from being strangled. You already saw yourself choking to death when he abruptly let go of you, making you tumble to the ground where you doubled over, hacking up a lung.

“Stay out of my way and keep your mouth shut.”

You half expected him to kick you while you were down but he simply dissolved into smoke, speeding away. Climbing to your feet, you tried to swallow as little as possible since every movement sent pain through you.

**~~~**

For the next week, you kept as low of a profile as possible even though you knew that the Wraith could literally materialise out of thin air. A fact that served to keep you on edge the entire time. You couldn't even sleep through the night anymore since you knew you'd gotten off comparatively easy and were convinced he was planning to retaliate properly when you least expected it.

Your exhaustion negatively affected your work which Moira had snidely commented on, making it abundantly clear that you'd be… taken care of should you become a liability.

When you'd injected a test subject with the wrong substance, compromising not only the agent but also her research, she'd given you a look that was cold enough to make hell freeze over. To say you were quivering in your boots was the understatement of the century. Every shadow made you jump as  you walked back towards your room.

Locking the door behind you, you sagged in relief. You were so unbelievably tired, all you wanted was to pass out into sweet oblivion. But first you were in desperate need of a shower which you made quick work of. Clad in only a towel, you walked into your bedroom, coming to stop in front of your dresser. Picking up a clean pair of knickers, you put your towel onto the edge of the dresser.

“No need to get dressed.”

You froze. The voice that had been haunting your nightmares filled your bedroom, raising goosebumps all over your naked body as a sob threatened to escape your suddenly bloodless lips. This was it. He was gonna kill you in some unspeakably gruesome way.

“Turn around.”

Grabbing the towel, you made to cover up as you turned towards him.

“Didn't I just tell you there's no need for you to get dressed?” he snarled. “Drop the towel.”

You hadn't switched on any lamps in your bedroom since you'd planned to crawl right into bed. Greyish light filtered in through the half-closed blinds that was barely bright enough to navigate the room by. In the near darkness, Reaper's white mask stood out eerily, reminding you more than ever of a barn owl.

“That was an order.”

Shaky fingers released the cloth, allowing it to drift to the floor.

Reaper cocked his head as he made a show of inspecting your figure. Your heart was beating so rapidly that it felt as though it was slamming against your ribcage, seeking to break free.

He stalked towards you.

“I've been informed of your less than stellar performance at work,” he said softly. “In fact, Moira has voiced her wish for you to be terminated in a permanent way.”

You sucked in a harsh breath. Though you'd suspected as much, hearing it out loud made it terrifyingly real.

“You've got two options now. Either you agree to become my personal slut,” he purred, “or you'll end up as my meal.”

Staring at him, all the rumours you'd overhead over the years about Reaper sustaining himself on the souls of his victims came rushing back to you. You'd always laughed it off, no way did he actually consume souls. That was too outlandish even for Talon, right? And yet he'd called you a potential meal…

You were caught between a rock and a hard place. The mere thought of giving yourself to him sexually scared the crap out of you but you didn't want to die either.

“You have a minute to decide,” he said with a gleeful edge in his dark voice.

The bastard was enjoying your predicament.

“It's not really a choice, is it?” you snapped tearfully.

“Of course it is,” he retorted. “Just because you don't like your options doesn't make it less of a choice.”

In the dimness of the room, you hadn't noticed his mist crawling towards you until it was already winding up your bare legs. Squeaking in terror, you almost choked on your tongue when one tendril broke free and fitted itself along your slit.

“So? What's it's gonna be?” he purred as the mist began to pulse against your delicate folds.

“What--,” you stuttered, “uhm, what exactly would option A, uhm, entail?”

“Make an educated guess.”

Gulping, you closed your eyes. “Intercourse, I suppose.”

His mocking laughter sent a shiver down your spine.

“Intercourse,” he parroted derisively. “Call it what it is: fucking. You'd agree to be at my beck and call, always ready to do as your told without complaint. And in return, you'd have my protection for as long as you submit.”

The tentacle-like mist dipped into your unprepared hole, making you stiffen. You didn't know if you could do this but the alternative was out of the question.

“Alright.”

“Alright what?”

“I'll --” You took a deep breath. “I'll submit. To you.”

Suddenly he was behind you, scratching his sharp claws across your nipples as the tentacle pushed against your resistant entrance.

“Good girl,” he whispered near your ear as you gasped at the painful twinge between your legs.

Reaper hummed thoughtfully before  stating casually, “I could fuck your cunt open until you're unable to walk or I could go easy on you this one time. What do you think, pet?”

“Please,” you whispered, scared out of your mind.

“Please what?”

“Please, Reap--”

“Master,” he purred. “Call me Master.”

You sniffled. “Please, Master, go easy on me.”

“I suppose I could be lenient tonight. Tell me, does sucking dick make you wet?”

“What?” you shrieked.

“Answer, pet,” he snarled as a misty tentacle wrapped around your throat.

“I don't know,” you stammered in a strained voice. “Sometimes.”

“Sometimes what?” he barked.

“Master! Sometimes, Master!”

The Wraith didn't respond to that. You found yourself being forced to your knees as he walked around you like a vicious shadow.

Your mouth was level with his crotch when he ordered, “Get to work.”

“Yes, Master,” you said quietly, undoing his belt and zipper before tentatively reaching inside to grab his cock.

You were apprehensive. No one knew what he looked like beneath his clothes. What if he was a literal monster? As your fingers closed around his hardness, you steeled yourself. It felt normal enough if a bit cool. Freeing him from his confines, you suppressed a sigh of relief when he turned out to look like any other cock.

“You change your mind?” he demanded to know as the tendril around your neck tightened.

“No!” you exclaimed. “Master!”

“Well?” he promoted impatiently.

Sliding one hand up and down his velvety length, you reached for his balls with the other, cradling them in your palm as you stroked him.

“Use your mouth,” he commanded.

Swallowing harshly, you forced yourself to lean in and drag your tongue across the tip before sealing your lips around the head, suckling softly while massaging his balls and the rest of his member with your hands. Salty pre-cum dripped into your mouth as the Wraith bucked his hips, making you take more of him. Soon, your mouth was stretched around his dick as he tangled his clawed hand in your hair. The tentacle around your throat dragged your head forward, dictating your pace as much as the counter movement of his hips that brought him deeper and deeper. You barely had time to get used to his girth before he nudged the back of your throat, demanding entrance. The corners of your lips were hurting from how wide you had to open your mouth.

You squirmed uncomfortably as the tentacle between your thighs kept probing. It couldn't slip in easily yet but it was working its way into you as the degradation of sucking Reaper's - no, Master's - cock in addition to his taste and musky scent caused your body to respond.

Bobbing your head up and down, you gagged each time, he went a little too deep.

“We'll have to work on that gag reflex, pet,” he rasped. “Relax your throat.”

A snide retort would've been at the tip of your tongue if said tongue hadn't been flattened against the veiny underside of his dick. He tilted your head as far back as it would go as he stepped so close he was literally above you. Bending his knees, he pushed his cock into your throat. It was easier this way but he still triggered your gag reflex each time he sunk into your mouth, which didn't seem to bother him at all. Quite the opposite. He was grunting whenever your throat constricted around him, giving off more mist in the process.

“You wet yet, pet?”

To your utter shame, you were. The tentacle was pushing deep into your cunt as you focused on not suffocating. When it began fucking you with audible squelching noises to the sounds of Reaper's taunting chuckles, your thighs began to quiver from all the sensations. You were effectively being spit-roasted and aroused because of it.

Suddenly he withdrew from your mouth and you instantly panted desperately for air. He grabbed your upper arms and pulled you to your feet, leaving claw marks on your limbs before he unceremoniously deposited you on your bed on all fours.

“Chest down on the bed,” he ordered, “but keep your legs spread. That's it.”

You'd done as he said and were now presenting yourself to him like a bitch in heat. Embarrassment flooded your body as you waited for his next action. His leather-clad thighs fitted themselves between yours as he dug the tips of his claws into your hips, drawing blood.

“Put me inside you, pet.”

“Yes, Master.”

Screwing your eyes shut, you complied. Something about this made the whole situation that much filthier; being the one to get the actual intercourse - no, fucking - started drove it home that you'd consented to this. You dragged his cock through your slit a few times before slotting him into your opening. As the head popped inside, his mist solidified into more tentacles that took hold of your body. The one around your throat had never left but now another one twisted around your wrists, binding them together, while two others were wound around your thighs, just above your knees, keeping you open for their owner.

Reaper began to move and you let out a high-pitched scream as he cruelly stuffed his entire length into you on the first thrust. You wanted to protest. Whether he knew that and reacted to it or not, next thing you knew a tentacle silenced you as it pushed into your mouth, making you suck on it like a cock.

Despite being held in place, your body was rocked forward with every harsh snap of Reaper's hips, making the bed creak a little. He felt massive inside you as his cock parted your walls mercilessly over and over again. Already, your hips were beginning to ache from the position he kept you in but even if you hadn't had your mouth full, you remembered what he'd said: _always ready to do as your told without complaint._

If this was him going easy on you, you shuddered to think what sex with him would be like when he was seething with anger.

The appendage in your mouth - if you could call it that - was getting more aggressive by the second, dipping deeper with every intrusion. Once again, you found yourself gagging as your throat was penetrated while Reaper rutted into you with increasing speed. You didn't know how much humanity was left in him but judging by the bruising strength and pace it couldn't be much. He moved like a jackhammer, dominating your defenceless cunt as ruthlessly as he slayed his enemies. It felt as though his heavy dick was rubbing you raw despite your body's lubrication as he continued to surge into you with seemingly no regard for your pleasure.

You jerked as if electrocuted when two tentacles attacked your nipples. Wondering how they were gonna abuse your sensitive flesh, you unexpectedly moaned as they enveloped your stiff nipples and began to suck on them. It felt remarkably like a mouth fastened to your tender peaks and soon a wave of pleasure seemed to roll through your body in tune with their sucks, which, of course, served to make you wetter.

“Like that, do you?” Reaper snarled as he fucked you brutally.

Thinking you detected a slight strain in that inhuman voice of his, you anticipated this session coming to an end as you kept swallowing desperately around the tendril invading your throat.

The Wraith's hips began to stutter but it only caused him to increase his force as he used your body for his pleasure. You keened and gagged as he forced your abused walls to take his vicious thrusts. And then he slammed into you so harshly it did feel as though he was making good on his earlier threat to tear you apart. Cool liquid spreading deep inside you helped to soothe the burn while simultaneously making you feel like a whore. His husky pants were quiet enough that you almost missed them over the blood pounding in your ears. You thought it was over and were relieved and frustrated a the fact that you hadn't been allowed to cum while he was still moving inside you, taking every last bit of pleasure you could provide him with.

But he proved you wrong.

As he stilled inside you, a tendril shaped like the ones on your nipples attached itself to your clit, sending a shockwave through you at the contact.

“Good girls get rewarded,” Reaper purred as the tentacle in your mouth slipped out and the one on your swollen nub began to suck.

Your entire body arched at the insane pleasure. It was like a tsunami being set loose inside you, making you clamp down on Reaper's dick within you as you spasmed uncontrollably. You imagined being electrocuted might come close to this feeling. The continued assault on your most sensitive spot left you completely incoherent as it made your orgasm plateau. How long he'd kept you suspended in the throes of it you had no idea. Next thing you knew you crashed onto your bed as Reaper pulled out of you while the tentacle around your neck squeezed.

You promptly fainted.


	3. Spectral Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a blogger and decide to make a stop at Sleepy Hollow where the local legend of a certain Headless Horseman turns out to be much more than you could've ever imagined.
> 
> Warnings: **DUB-CON** (reluctant consent is given when threatened with pain but an emotional connection forms afterwards), reader is being backhanded once, fingering, unprotected sex (wrap it up, kids), creampie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Irving's story, the Headless Horseman rides a black horse but I chose to make Reaper's horse a pale one (ashen in colour) because it echoes the Horseman of Death from the Book of Revelations.
> 
> I’m using Reaper’s Headless Horseman skin, obviously.
> 
> Best enjoyed with a (homemade) pumpkin spiced latte or a hot cider ;)
> 
> **Mind the warnings. Make sure you're cool with them before reading. Don't come crying when it's not your cup of tea. Flames will be ignored.**

 

 **Day 18 of Kinktober:** ~~Fucking Machine~~ | ~~Latex~~ | ~~Role Reversal~~ | **Xenophilia**

* * *

> “The  dominant  spirit, however,  that haunts this enchanted  region, and seems to be commander-in-chief  of all the powers of the air, is the apparition  of a figure on horseback without a head. It is said by  some to be the ghost of a Hessian trooper, whose head had been  carried away by a cannon-ball, in some nameless battle during the  revolutionary war; and who is ever and anon seen by the country folk,  hurrying along in the gloom of night, as if on the wings of the wind.  His haunts are not confined to the valley, but extend at times to the adjacent  roads, and especially to the vicinity of a church at no great distance. Indeed, certain of  the most authentic historians of those parts, who have been careful in collecting and collating  the floating facts concerning this spectre, allege that the body of the trooper having been buried  in the churchyard, the ghost rides forth to the scene of battle in nightly quest of his head; and  that the rushing speed with which he sometimes passes along the Hollow, like a midnight blast, is owing  to his being belated, and in a hurry to get back to the churchyard before daybreak. Such is the general  purport of this legendary superstition, which has furnished materials for many a wild story in that region of  shadows; and the spectre is known, at all the country firesides, by the name of the Headless Horseman of Sleepy  Hollow.”
> 
> (The Legend of Sleepy Hollow)

 

Thus begins the retelling of a small town's favourite ghost story. You'd just spent a few days in New York and were driving north when you'd decided to stop at the infamous town of Sleepy Hollow; for curiosity's sake mostly, but you figured you might as well also investigate a little and take some pictures for your blog.

 

You'd found a charming B&B and had been traipsing around the village all day, taking pictures of the places mentioned in the story and talking to townsfolk, hoping to gather some additional stories or new angle to the infamous tale. No such luck. While it had been surprisingly difficult to find anyone willing to so much as chat about the legend and its protagonist - most people got visibly nervous when the Horseman was mentioned -, the few who had agreed to a chat hadn't had anything new to add.

 

It was a lovely crisp fall day, though, so you resolved yourself to merely enjoying the scenery despite your lack of luck.

 

Having picked up a cider, you strolled through the woods towards the infamous bridge that was said to mark the spot where Ichabod Crane had encountered the spectre. Beyond it lay the white-washed old Dutch church, shining like a beacon in the rosy rays of the setting sun as red leaves drifted down around you, loosened from their branches by the soft wind rustling through the trees. Every step you took was accompanied by loud crunching as you walked on the leaf-strewn floor, painting a happy smile onto your lips. You loved this season. The way the woods around you seemed to glow like flames, how the chill in the air made you snuggle into your wool sweater, how people decorated their homes with Jack O'Lanterns and shops sold pumpkin spiced lattes, ciders and apple pies.

 

Crossing the bridge, you stopped to take pictures as the stream gurgled merrily beneath you before climbing the slight incline towards the cemetery on which the horseman was said to tether his horse each night. After visiting the tombstones, you looked back out at the woods. The sun was just barely peeking above its canopy as you searched for the best place that would provide you the most picturesque view to sit down and enjoy your beverage.

 

As the day slowly turned to night, you sipped on your hot cider as you let your mind wander, breathing in the cool air and peaceful sounds. Once it had become almost too dark to see, you snapped out of your reverie and decided to walk back past the church where street lamps lined the road. As you made sure that you'd gathered all your belongings, you spied something from the corner of your eye. Looking up, your gaze was drawn across the bridge towards the dark woods and for a second, you swore you saw glowing eyes and a grinning mouth in the gloom. Your heart skipped a beat before you fumbled for your phone, intent on immortalising this apparition but when you finally held it up, the mirage had vanished. Frantically, you searched the woods for a trace of light without any luck. A small laugh escaped you as you shook your head at yourself; the legend of the Headless Horseman must've gotten to you.

 

With a last glance over your shoulder, you walked across the cemetery and left the church grounds. As you pulled the gate shut behind you, a distant sound like a horse's whinny floated towards you. But when you turned around nothing indicated that there was anyone else out here with you, though you couldn't shake the sense that something was wrong.

 

Your walk back into town was brisk, suddenly feeling uncomfortable on your own. Deciding to grab something to eat at the Bridge View Tavern, you breathed a sigh of relief when you entered the cosy pub that was filled with conversation, laughter and scents of delicious food.

 

Having spent quite a few hours at the pub, you said your goodbyes and left drowsy and slightly tipsy. The cool air was like a slap to the face that had you awake again in seconds. Crossing your arms over your chest against the cold, you were about to walk to the B&B when you heard it again: the neighing of a horse.

 

This time it was loud enough that you were sure you hadn't imagined it. For a moment, you were torn between wanting to ignore it in favour of crawling into bed and going back towards the church to investigate. The latter won out even though you felt a nervous tingle race up your spine. You always complained about never experiencing anything exciting so you really owed it to yourself to at least have a look, you convinced yourself. Maybe it was just some gimmick the town used to excite tourists. In any case, you were going to figure out what was behind this.

 

Your knees felt a little weak as you walked down the street, following the unmistakable sounds of a horse - neighing, snorting, hooves scraping - that got louder the closer you got to the cemetery. The street lamps closest to the church flickered every so often, increasing your unease as you inched closer. You flattened yourself against the wall next to the gate fencing in the church before apprehensively moving your head to peek through the iron bars.

 

At first, you didn't detect anything out of the ordinary; just a quiet, moonlit cemetery and you exhaled loudly, hoping to calm your racing heart. But just as your tense posture relaxed, you saw something move behind the tombs. Your breath caught in your throat as you craned your neck, trying to catch a glimpse of what it might be. Could a caretaker or visitor be out and about at this time of night? Maybe some youths gathering to drink beer and dare each other with the proximity to the Horseman's hunting ground? 

 

There it was again!

 

You thought it looked like black armour that reflected something orangey… firelight?

 

Grabbing your phone, you started recording.

 

A pale horse trotted into view, chomping at the bit as it tossed its head impatiently. You stared in disbelief as your eyes darted between the screen and the actual scene. The horses eyes glowed a ghastly red. Even in reality.

 

How was that possible?

 

Then the figure you'd only caught a glimpse of earlier stepped into view. The masculine form encased in black armour was tall and broad of shoulder with heavily muscled thighs but the most remarkable thing about him was that he was headless. Your mouth hung open as your mind tried to make sense of what you were seeing. All evidence pointed to the fact that you were looking at the Headless Horseman of legend.

 

But that couldn't be, could it? Someone must be staging a performance, surely.

 

As he turned, you saw what appeared to be a Jack O'Lantern held beneath his arm that glowed a fiery orange, making the grimace carved into it look gruesome and menacing. 

 

A gasp escaped you.

 

The Horseman turned sharply towards your hiding place, lifting the Jack O'Lantern that evidently replaced his missing head to scan the area and stopped when it was pointed directly at your phone.

 

Screaming, you took of, clenching your phone in your hand as you ran down the street. If this was a performance, they were doing a bloody good job of it. A full body shiver made your legs tremble when you heard the sound of horseshoes hitting concrete in the telltale rhythm of a galloping horse. You'd never run faster in your life and you could've cried from joy when you turned onto one of the main streets that was lined with houses. But as the neighing rang through the air, doors were slammed shut as curtains were drawn and lights extinguished. With absolute dread dousing you like a bucket of ice cold water you realised that no one would come to your rescue.

 

Suddenly, he was beside you and you were lifted by a strong arm around your waist. Kicking and screaming, he deposited you on your belly in front of him. You were no match for the Horseman even as you continued to flail your arms and kick your legs in an effort to hit him. During the struggle your phone slipped from your grasp. Tears were streaming down your face as the surrealism of the situation you'd found yourself in fully sank in.

 

The Headless Horseman was far more than a local legend and judging by the reactions of the townspeople, they knew he was very, very real. You supposed no one outside the town knew about it because no one who'd seen him had ever escaped alive but you were determined that your fate would be different.

 

Taking notice of the direction he was carrying you, you realised he was circling the town, approaching the woods by the road you'd taken earlier today, heading towards the church. When you made to look behind you, you came face to face with the scary Jack O'Lantern that was still held under the Horseman's arm. Staring in horrified silence, you watched its grinning mouth widen into a full laugh as chillingly malicious laughter filled the air. You couldn't tell whether it came from the Horseman's body or from the pumpkin's gaping orifice. Dark spots appeared at the edges of your vision when the thing winked at you.

 

Turning your head the other way, you saw the faintest outline of the church, already thinking of ways to escape once you'd passed the bridge, but the horse was yanked into a very sharp right turn before galloping straight through the thicket, tearing through bushes that snagged your hair and got caught in your clothes, making you cry out.

 

The forest seemed to be getting darker and wilder with each mile you travelled as your heart constricted in fear. Blood was rushing in your ears as your mind ran rampant with the fate that might be awaiting you.

 

The horse slowed to a trot as a decrepit wooden shack came into view that looked utterly forbidding with its moss-covered walls and dirty, broken windows and its door hanging crookedly in its frame.

 

An unforgiving hand grabbed a fistful of your hair as the Horseman dismounted and dragged you into what seemed to be his dwelling place. It was sparsely furnished with a blackened, empty fireplace, a rusty old bed frame with a thin mattress, a rickety bedside table and what might've been a lumpy old couch. The wooden floor seemed a second away from crashing in as he pulled you across the room and threw you onto the bed.

 

He was blocking the exit with his mighty frame and the only illumination came from the Jack O'Lantern. Cowering back against the headboard, you felt paralysed with fear. All bravado had evaporated. The mere presence of the being in front of you was enough to make you want to beg for death instead of whatever he had in store for you but your vocal cords wouldn't cooperate even that much.

 

You were shivering; more from fright than the cold night air.

 

He stalked towards you, placing the grinning pumpkin onto the bedside table where it could stare at you while casually pulling off the black leather gloves.

 

“There are two ways this can go --”

 

The voice was dark and gritty with a permanent growl in it, making it sound almost feral as the lack of emotion in its enunciation made your blood run cold. The timbre evoked thoughts of being buried alive as your body rotted in its prison. You still didn't know where it came from: the headless body or the disembodied Jack O'Lantern whose smile had turned into a sneer.

 

“-- either you fight me and die or you play nice and … cooperate.”

 

“Liar,” you spat hoarsely, eyes darting wildly back and forth between the pumpkin and body. “You'll kill me either way.”

 

The body raised a hand to its heart in a mockery of outrage at your accusation.

 

“You wound me, pet, I'm a… man… of my word.”

 

Its statement was followed by amused chuckles.

 

“What--,” you stammered, “what is it you want? Are you looking for your head?”

 

“That is none of your concern,” it hissed angrily.

 

“I'll help you look for it!” you offered desperately.

 

A derisive sound reminiscent of a scoff was your answer.

 

“No,” it drawled, “I don't need your help with that but there's another way you can help me… relax.”

 

You froze completely as the insinuation registered in your mind before tears sprang to your eyes and your bottom lip began to quiver.

 

“No, please, don't,” you whispered as his knees brushed the bed frame.

 

“Come on, pet, I can make you feel good.”

 

Before you could form a reply, he'd grabbed your ankles and pulled you towards him, causing you to hit your head against the headboard. Lying on your back beneath the nightmarish figure, you tried to fight him off.

 

“It's gonna happen one way or another,” it threatened merrily, seemingly taking pleasure from your struggle as it ripped off the tights you'd worn underneath the oversized sweater.

 

At your continued defiance, you received a slap to the face that stunned you into silence.

 

“Make your choice,” it snarled. “What's it gonna be: pain or pleasure?”

 

Throwing up your hands to cover your face, you capitulated with a heart-wrenching sob. The Horseman's harsh grip turned softer as he stroked down your thighs, taking off your shoes, socks and the remnants of your tattered tights before sliding up your inner thighs, which raised goosebumps of an entirely different kind along your skin. Stroking his thumbs over your hip bones a few times, he made a purring sound that you could actually feel rumbling through his chest - apparently the voice came from the body, not the leering pumpkin head - as he gripped the elastic of your knickers and slid them down your legs. The sudden gentleness made you spread your fingers to peek up at him. 

 

A sliver of moonlight filtered in through the window, illuminating him just the tiniest bit. You sucked in a breath at the ghostly outline of a human face atop his shoulders.

 

Dark hair and a goatee framed a devilishly handsome face that was marred by a few silvery scars. Deep, dark eyes regarded your prone form with an achingly reverent expression. Unthinkingly, you reached out your hand - which drew his gaze instantly - as your fingertips approached his cheek only to pass right through.

 

“Who are you?” you whispered with a voice full of awe.

 

A flash of violent sadness crossed his beautiful face before his lips thinned in anger.

 

Fear shot through you, tensing in anticipation of the pain that seemed sure to follow but his touch remained delicate as he slid his hand beneath your waist and bid you to sit up. Complying mutely, you watched him as he slipped his hands underneath the heavy wool sweater you were wearing and pulled it over your head before repeating the process with your top, making you gasp at the feeling of his hands on your bare sides. With a swift pinch, your bra loosened and you glanced up at him from under lowered lashes as he brushed the straps down your shoulders before discarding the garment. 

 

He drank in your naked form like a man that had been starving for centuries before he took off his boiled leather jacket, revealing a defined torso littered with silvery scars that stood out against his complexion. Kneeling down at the foot of the bed, he gripped your knees and slowly parted them. His hungry gaze was centered on your folds, making you self-conscious but not daring to make a move he might interpret as disobedience.

 

When he leaned forward, his upper half left the moonbeams, causing his face to vanish once again. 

 

“Wait,” you said urgently, “can you stay in the moonlight, please? I-- I need to see your face.”

 

Silence met your request and the body seemed frozen to the spot. You dared a glance at the Jack O'Lantern and saw its eyes narrowed into slits as it regarded you, emanating hostility. Gulping nervously, your pulse accelerated as the silence continued. You weren't sure what to expect but the Horseman retreating and offering his hand to you wasn't it. Tentatively, you took it and let him pull you up against his chest before he turned with you, laying your head down at the foot of the bed. Climbing onto the bed, he settled between your thighs, pressing his prominent bulge against your core. When you looked up, his torso was bathed in moonlight. Letting your eyes trail upwards, you once again gazed into unfathomably dark eyes that were fixed onto yours. The eye contact soothed your nerves.

 

Uncertainly, you gently placed your hands on his impressive biceps, feeling them tense beneath your fingers as he closed his eyes, seemingly enjoying the contact. You regarded him thoughtfully. He is starved for human contact, you realised. Ever so softly, you rubbed your thumbs back and forth across his skin, drawing a shudder from the powerful being pinning you down. Letting your hands slide down his arms before stroking back up, you watched him revel in the touch like a cat having its fur brushed.

 

As you moved your hands over his chest, he reached between your bodies and started stroking your folds. Instinctively, you hooked a leg over his hips as he rubbed your clit. A breathy moan escaped you as your hips rose towards his hand. He was watching you with half-lidded eyes as you mapped out his defined pecs. You felt yourself starting to get wet as he fondled you, putting a smug smirk onto his beautiful face. 

 

You wished you could wipe it off by snogging him senseless.

 

Instead, you retaliated by brushing your thumbs over his nipples, eliciting a hoarse gasp from him as he closed his eyes. That sound went straight to your cunt as he rocked his hips against yours. His eyes seemed to burn right through you as he opened them again before a slow smile appeared on those sensual lips. You didn't have to wonder what that meant for long before he slid a finger into your cunt, watching you with obvious amusement as you gasped and bucked your hips in return. His thumb settled on your nub as he began to fingerfuck you.

 

Pleasurable tingles were rushing through your veins as you arched your back.

 

“More,” you pleaded as your eyes fluttered shut.

 

Readily, he pushed another finger into you, scissoring you open as he drank in the sight of you writhing beneath him. Your hands were still on his chest, circling his nipples ever so often. When he removed his fingers from you, your eyes shot open and your nails scratched his skin in protest. He gave you an indulgent smile as he fumbled between your legs, freeing himself from the confines of his trousers. Your mouth went dry with anticipation, having gotten worked up quite a bit.

 

Soon, you felt him position himself at your entrance. You canted your hips to give him a better angle, wrapping both legs around his waist as he sank into your welcoming cunt. Arching your back, you threw your head back at the pleasurable stretch. Though you swiftly forced your eyes open again, wanting to witness his expressions.

 

Pure ecstasy.

 

That's what his face looked like as your hot, wet sheath clamped down on his hard cock. He leaned down until your chests were touching, causing you to slide your hands around his sides until you were hugging him. The lack of breath meeting your face was a little disconcerting but that thought was quickly discarded when he began to move.

 

Long, sure strokes had your insides quivering in no time at all. You moaned for him every time he dragged his heavy member along your sensitive walls. He fit so perfectly, stretching you just right; wide enough that you definitely felt it but not so much that it hurt. Without a conscious decision to do so, you bucked your hips in rhythm with his, meeting every punishing thrust.

 

You wanted this to go on forever, wanted  _ him _ inside you forever. No man before him had ever made you feel this good. 

 

The sounds of his dick sliding through your wetness echoed loudly through the shack. You were panting heavily, enjoying every inch of him being stuffed into your greedy hole and whimpering every time he entered you particularly fast.

 

“Harder,” you begged, gazing up at him with parted lips and flushed cheeks as your body was rocked by his movements.

 

“You want it harder?” he parroted with a taunting lilt in his velvety voice that still held that low growl.

 

“Yes, please!”

 

“Ask and you shall receive,” he rasped as he snapped his hips more forcefully, making you scream in rapture.

 

Digging your nails into his back, you gladly received his rapid thrusts that threatened to steal the breath from your lungs. You were mewling and whimpering at the sensations he elicited with every roll of his perfect hips. Throwing your head to the side, you moaned.

 

“Please --”

 

“Please what, pet?” he murmured.

 

“Please, I need you to --”

 

“What? Tell me, my beauty,” he coaxed.

 

“Please touch my clit!”

 

With a chuckle, he obliged. Instantly, electricity surged through your body. Every rub in addition to his delicious thrusts sent you closer to the edge. Your back arched even more as your face screwed up in agony brought on by the pleasure he was inflicting on you. Your toes curled as the muscles in your thighs and abdomen tensed.

 

“Cum for me,” he ordered with a snarl. 

 

As if his command had been all your body had been waiting for, you came with a ragged shriek, dragging your nails down his back as your cunt clenched around his still moving cock. The Horseman removed his hand from your clit as he slid his arm beneath your hips, pulling your lower body more firmly against him as he rutted into you. He was growling continuously as he sought his own pleasure. It didn't take long for him to spill deep inside you, filling you with his seed as his hips jerked uncontrollably.

 

Like a ragdoll whose strings had been cut, your arms relaxed around him and fell down next to your head as you regained your breath, twitching with the occasional aftershock.

 

He looked down at you in wonder as a small smile appeared on your lips. Gingerly, he leant in, weighing you down with his body as he sought contact. And comfort, you supposed. He moved his arm until his hand was splayed across the middle of your back and cupped the back of your head with the other. You kept your legs loosely wrapped around his hips as you once again trailed your hands up his arms and over his shoulders before you began to rub soothingly up and down his back.

 

At your continued petting, the low, rumbling purr could be heard - and felt - again.

 

Something inside you - something that was located suspiciously close to the general vicinity of your heart - ached for this creature.

 

How many centuries had he spent alone?

 

And then: How many women had he kidnapped and raped?

 

The last thought made bile rise in your throat. Deciding to risk being backhanded again, you raised your chin and set your jaw.

 

“So,” you said with a quiver in your voice as you met his steady gaze, “am I just a notch in your bedpost? Just another in a long line of women you had your fun with?”

 

The arm he'd cupped your head with shifted until his hand was stroking your hair back from your sweaty face.

 

“Would it make you feel better if I said no?”

 

“Yes,” you said, “ but only if it's the truth.”

 

He pursed his lips. “It's not,” he admitted.

 

“Are you going to kill me now?” you whispered.

 

Staring at you for a few endless moments, he finally replied, “Not if I can help it.”

 

“Will you tell me your name?”

 

Again, he remained silent for a few heartbeats before whispering so quietly you almost didn't catch it, “Gabriel.”

 

“Gabriel,” you parroted, making him shudder against you.

 

“It feels like eons have passed since anyone last uttered that name,” he said, sounding strained.

 

“What's going to happen now?”

 

“Now,” he sighed,” you need to get back into town.”

 

His face flickered in and out of existence as he got up and redressed. You propped yourself up on your elbows as you watched him, finding the thought of leaving him not to your liking.

 

“Will I see you again?”

 

“Are you planning on relocating to Sleepy Hollow?” he asked in a flippant tone.

 

“What?”

 

“You're not from here, are you?”

 

“Right,” you said defeatedly.

 

He opened his mouth to say something more when the first rays of dawn broke through the windows. All of a sudden, without any warning, he literally burst into flames with a startling sound that reminded you of thunder. You watched his body turn into a skeleton within the flames in abject terror, your breath and voice caught in your throat. It was over as quickly as it had begun. All that was left was the scent of brimstone lingering in the air.

 

After you'd recovered from the shock and were able to move again, you picked up your clothes - sans the tights - and got dressed in complete disbelief of what had just happened. When you bent down to tie your boots, you spied the Jack O'Lantern that must've fallen from the bedside table while Gabriel was burning. It was smashed to pieces. As if someone had taken an axe to it.

 

Shivering, you left the shack and with his pale horse nowhere in sight, you made your way back through the woods and into town where you were met with shocked silence by the citizens.

 

No one had ever reappeared after encountering the Headless Horseman, you guessed. 

 

You turned your nose up at them, not having forgotten that none of them had been willing to help you last night.

 

As you packed your belongings and left the B&B, you decided that you would write a  _ fictional  _ account of what had transpired. And in order to write a book, you thought mischievously, one needed a quiet place. Preferably in the countryside.

Sleepy Hollow seemed like just the place to settle down.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose to keep true to the tale when I found out [the wooden bridge doesn't exist in today's Sleepy Hollow](http://visitsleepyhollow.com/historic-sites/headless-horseman-bridge/).
> 
> The [Bridge View Tavern](http://bridgeviewtavern.com/gallery/), however, is a real pub.


	4. Be My Saviour... (Halloween Finale Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been on the hunt for the legendary Dracula for months, you and your fellow hunter, Jesse, finally track down the whereabouts of his castle. You decide to spend a pleasurable night with Jesse at the local Inn, considering you might both be headed for your death tomorrow, before exploring the Count's castle in the morning.
> 
> Warnings: flirting, 69, cunnilingus, vaginal fingering, fellatio, cum swallowing, telepathic bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make today and tomorrow into one piece to allow for a more fleshed out narrative. The smut in this part is with Jesse but it's not extensive. This is mostly to build up the meeting with Dracula since Reaper x reader is endgame.

 

 **Day 30 of Kinktober:** **Gagging** | ~~Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose~~ | ~~Breast Worship~~ | **Swallowing**

* * *

 

Fingering the pistol sheathed at your hip, you jumped off the horse cart you'd hitched a ride on. With a cursive glance around, you made yourself familiar with your surroundings.

 

The marketplace you were standing in looked like any other village centre you'd been in over the years; a small fountain in its middle on cobblestones, surrounded by stalls selling food, clothing and tools in front of half-timbered houses. Nothing here warranted further inspection, though you were aware of suspicious glances being thrown your way by weary-looking locals that seemed desperate to get their businesses done as quickly as possible as they traded with the vendors. You were used to distrustful looks. A woman dressed in men's clothing that openly carried weapons was an unusual sight for most.

 

But although you stayed alert of your immediate surroundings, your gaze was drawn upwards to the imposing castle overlooking the village which was the reason for your presence.

 

Dusk tinged the sky a purplish hue that reflected eerily off the soaring white-washed walls and red turrets that rose above high treetops. A few windows were illuminated by what you assumed were candles or lanterns. So it was inhabited at least. Good to know you hadn't made the journey in vain.

 

A cold wind blew strands of your hair that had come loose from your braid into your face. It had taken five hours to get from Braşov to the small village you now found yourself in that lay at the foot of Turciu castle, travelling through a lush landscape that was as beautiful in its wildness as it was forbidding. Surrounded by the peaks of the Bucegi and Piatra Craiului Mountains, the castle and village were situated in a sheltered little spot near a passage that lead through the Carpathian mountains, connecting Transylvania to Wallachia.

 

Whispered tales and hushed rumours had led you on a merry goose chase all throughout Romania during the last three months in the pursuit of what you hoped would become your biggest triumph yet. As a professional hunter, you'd taken out countless denizens of the night but now you were determined to rid the world of its most famous one once and for all: Dracula.

 

The name alone was enough to strike fear into every hunter’s heart. And though you'd never admit it to anyone but yourself, you were no exception. Too many of your peers had set out to find the legendary Count only to vanish off the face of the earth, presumably bested by the infamous vampire. But since none of them had returned to tell the tale, the concrete location of the creature's lair had remained a mystery. You'd visited many places where he supposedly resided and all had turned out to be false leads. Oh, there'd been vampires, werewolves and witches - and the occasional zombie - inhabiting those haunts but not the Count himself and you'd sworn to yourself that you'd find him by any means necessary. You'd felt a pull towards anything regarding Dracula ever since you were a little girl and you'd realised that it was your destiny to destroy him.

 

A loud thud sounded next to you, barely drawing your attention, as a tall, broad-shouldered man landed next to you.

 

“So, this is it, huh?” he drawled as he followed your line of sight towards the castle.

 

“Let's hope so,” you replied without looking at him.

 

You found it hard to tear your gaze away from where you were sure Dracula lived. Well,  _ lived  _ wasn't the right word, existed might be more accurate. A sense of foreboding washed over you but instead of taking it as the omen of bad luck it was, it only sent a rush of excitement through you.

 

He was here. At last, you'd tracked him down. You knew it in your heart.

 

Finally, you forced yourself to meet your companion's warm brown eyes. 

 

“Let's find a place to stay and investigate the castle in the morning?”

 

“Yeah, wouldn't wanna get caught in the lion's den after dark,” he agreed. “C'mon, darlin’, I spy a lovely Inn with my 'lil eye. First round's on me.”

 

Shaking your head at the man's bright smile that seemed entirely out of place - just like the rest of him with his cowboy hat and boots that were adorned with jingling spurs -, you followed him towards the edge of the marketplace. A wooden sign squeaking softly in its hinges as it swung back and forth in the mild wind, depicting a crescent moon with “The Crescent Inn” written underneath, hung above a fairly large house in the corner. As Jesse opened the door, warm light and the unmistakable sounds of conversations and laughter flooded outside, illuminating you and throwing your shadow onto the cobbled streets behind you.

 

Jesse grinned at you over his shoulder as your stomach rumbled loudly caused by the mouthwatering scent of food wafting towards you. Snatching his hat off his head, he bowed exaggeratedly and stepped aside to hold the door for you.

 

“My liege,” he drawled.

 

Rolling your eyes at his theatrics you stepped inside and were instantly enveloped in humid warmth.

 

You'd met Jesse over a month ago at a different castle that had been rumoured to be Dracula's home and you'd gotten along like a house on fire from the start. Since he was also searching for the legendary vampire - there was bad blood between his family and the Count -  and had been the only fellow hunter who hadn't made a pass at you or belittled you, you'd decided to seek strength in numbers and stick together. Though you usually preferred to travel alone, Jesse had been a breath of fresh air and you were glad you'd met him.

 

Spying a free table wedged between the bar and fireplace, you crossed the room in a determined stride and claimed it for the two of you. As you shrugged out of your heavy overcoat, you let out a pleased sigh as the heat from the fire seeped into your body, warming it from within. The end of October had been pleasant for the most part but you'd gotten caught in a couple of rainstorms during the past week. Thankfully it was dry, if a little cold, now.

 

Jesse hadn't even sat down yet when a barmaid appeared at his side.

 

“Welcome,” she said with a quick smile. “What can I bring you?”

 

“Beer,” you and Jesse said at once, making the both of you laugh and eliciting a chuckle from the girl.

 

“Two beers coming up. Are you hungry?”

 

“Sweetheart, you read my damn mind. I'm starvin’,” drawled Jesse with a crooked smile. “Anythin’ you can recommend?”

 

You snorted softly at the blush on her cheeks. Jesse was too charming for his own good, leaving a throng of pining women in his wake. Not that you hadn't partaken in his more intimate skills once or twice; purely for stress relief and comfort, of course.

 

You barely listened as she rattled off the different dishes they offered, too preoccupied with scanning the other customers as you tried to get a read on who might be willing to gossip a little about the castle's inhabitant.

 

“M'lady?” she asked, sounding unsure.

 

Snapping your gaze back to her, you smirked at her as Jesse chuckled. “I'm no lady.”

 

Flustered, her mouth opened and closed a few times in search for a polite reply until you took pity on her and told her your name.

 

“The stuffed bell peppers sound great,” you said so she could finally scurry off.

 

Jesse scratched his scruffy beard as he sat down in front of you. “Don't think I've ever heard anyone call you a lady before. Jesus, if she’d seen you a week ago covered in blood and intestines, she'd’ve called you a demon instead.”

 

You rolled your eyes at him and waved his words off. “Poor thing's just trying to be polite. Besides, I'm pretty sure you scrambled her brain with that silver tongue of yours.”

 

Grinning, he purred, “Jealous?”

 

“Hardly.”

 

“Awwww, darlin’, don't be mad,” he drawled before leaning across the table, lowering his voice to a low rasp, “I'm gonna make it up t’you t’night.”

 

“Who says I'll let you?”

 

“C’mon, you know you wanna,” he said in a sing-song voice, making you shake your head at him.

 

Just then, two tankards were set down in front of you. Clinking yours to Jesse's, you took a deep sip, letting the refreshing beverage invigorate you as your thoughts drifted to the Count once more.

 

Did he sense that hunters were here? Was he looking down at the village right now, waiting for a glimpse? Had he already seen you? His powers were said to be so much stronger than those of the average vampire. Was he truly able to rise at dusk before night had completely fallen? Did he have spies among the townsfolk? 

 

The one question that only fleetingly crossed your mind was whether you'd die tomorrow. You'd been prepared to give your life fighting the unnatural since you'd been fifteen years old. But you sure as hell would give it your all to make it as difficult as possible for him.

 

Jesse waving his hand in front of your face snapped you out of your reverie.

 

“Darlin’, you okay? You looked like you were miles away.”

 

“I'm fine, just thinking,” you replied vaguely.

 

“Thinking? Oh dear god, that sounds terrible!”

 

“Shut up,” you hissed half-heartedly, smiling at him.

 

“Make me,” he said with a wide grin.

 

You stopped your bickering only long enough to eat when your delicious food arrived. The dish you'd chosen was perfectly cooked and you had trouble to show even a modicum of manners as you wolfed it down. Jesse seemed to be equally as pleased with his choice; he'd ordered something that looked like large meatballs with a side of mashed potatoes.

 

Rubbing your full belly contentedly, you leant back in your seat once you'd finished off your meal. Already, you were getting sleepy now that you'd been watered, fed and were surrounded by warmth.

 

The barmaid returned and gave an approving nod at your empty plates.

 

“You need anything else?”

 

Jesse gave you a shrug. “Another beer?”

 

You made a noncommittal noise.

 

“How about a  _ Ţuica?”  _ the girl suggested.

 

Cocking your head at her, you enquired, “What's that?”

 

“It's, uhm, made of plums. Like a plum brandy,” she explained.

 

You arched an eyebrow at Jesse, “I'm game if you are.”

 

He snorted. “Sugar, I'm always game but don't complain when you end up tipsy and clingy.”

 

Tutting, you replied, “You wish, cowboy.”

 

A slow, sensuous smile was your answer.

 

Looking between the two of you, she clarified, “Two then?”

 

“Yes, please,” you said without taking your eyes off Jesse.

 

“You'll be screaming my name before the end of the night,” he said smugly.

 

“Did you hit your head or something? When have I ever screamed your name?”

 

“Fair enough,” he replied, “I can think of a few occasions where you came close, though.”

 

Heat flooded your face. He was right. Jesse was quite talented with that silver tongue of his.

 

He chuckled and bit his lip when he noticed he'd managed to fluster you.

 

As the barmaid brought your shots, Jesse aimed a winning smile at her.

 

“Say, sweetheart, do you have a free room?”

 

“Yes, of course, just one room?” she asked with a furtive glance at you.

 

“One will do, thank you” you said decisively before adding, “we were wondering if you could tell us anything about the castle…”

 

“The castle?” she squeaked.

 

“Yeah, do you know who lives there, perhaps?” Jesse said, smiling up at her.

 

“I d-d-don't know,” she stammered, “excuse me.”

 

And off she went, skittering to a different table without a backwards glance. Sharing a look with Jesse, you pursed your lips.

 

“That wasn't very enlightenin’,” he said.

 

“It's him.”

 

“How can you be so sure?”

 

“I know,” you said with a feverish gleam in your eyes. “I'm sure, Jess, we've found him.”

 

He frowned and eyed you warily. “Are you feelin’ alright?”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“Nothin’. Just haven't seen you this manic before.”

 

“I'm not manic,” you protested, “I'm just glad our search has finally led us to the right place.”

 

“Well, in that case,” Jesse drawled, lifting his glass towards yours, “to a successful hunt.”

 

You smirked. “Yeah, to a successful hunt.”

 

**~~~**

 

After a few more rounds of that delicious but strong brandy - which you had used to open conversations with locals that unfortunately hadn't given you any new insights about Dracula -, Jesse had to sling your arm over his shoulders to help you up the stairs. Jesus. You'd seen some of the townspeople drink that stuff as if it were water and here you were, unable to see straight.

 

Luckily, Jess sat you down on the bed and forced you to drink a lot of water until you at least didn't feel as though the world was tilting anymore.

 

“Can't have you be hungover tomorrow,” he murmured. “And besides, we have plans tonight, I believe.”

 

You laughed. “What is it with you today? Is the prospect of the fight of our lives making you horny?”

 

“Well, yeah,” he said defensively, “we could die tomorrow, might as well make our last night worth it.”

 

“True that,” you conceded as you let yourself fall backwards onto the bed, toeing off your boots. “You can always go and try your luck with that barmaid, she sure seemed interested.”

 

Jesse crawled on top of you, unbuttoning first your waistcoat and then your shirt. “I wanna spend t’night with you.”

 

“Don't go all romantic on me now, cowboy,” you replied, surprised by how attached to you he suddenly seemed.

 

Settling between your thighs, he rolled his hips to let you feel how hard he was.

 

“Sugar, just let me suck that sweet cunt of yours.”

 

He tugged the shirt out of your pants and let it fall open on either side of your torso, eyeing your breasts with undisguised hunger. Leaning down, he took your nipple into his mouth and you couldn't help the instantaneous response that made your back arch as the hot wetness encompassed your sensitive bud.

 

His tongue traced your areola in increasingly tighter circles until he was sucking on the tip. There seemed to be a direct connection between your breasts and your crotch as you found yourself getting wet almost instantly. Jesse's calloused hands felt incredible on your skin as he kneaded your other breast. His ministrations had you rubbing yourself against him as you wrapped your legs around his waist before he switched to your other breast. Your hands went into his shaggy hair as he drew breathy moans from you with each sucking sensation, trying to find something to hold onto as you licked your lips when he began to roll his hips against yours that served to stimulate your clit. 

 

Jesse let go of your breasts and slid his palm over your belly towards the lacing of your trousers, undoing them before reaching inside to cup your wet cunt. Slowly, he rubbed your slit, gathering wetness with each stroke while he humped his bulge against the inside of your thigh. You were sure he was leaking by now, having engaged in this kind of play with him a few times since you'd met. 

 

“Jesse,” you moaned as you pushed against his shoulders.

 

He looked up at you with blown pupils and his lips still latched onto your nipple. 

 

“I need your mouth,” you told him as a flush heated your face and chest.

 

“As you wish,” he replied with a smug smirk as he pulled your trousers and underclothes down your legs.

 

You assisted in getting naked by divesting yourself of your shirt and waistcoat before sitting up to help him get undressed but Jesse was already naked from the waist up. Jumping off the bed, he shimmied out of everything else, laying his Peacekeeper on the bedside table. He rejoined you on the bed but turned around and climbed over you with his head facing your feet.

 

“Jess?” you asked in confusion as his hard cock dangled above your face.

 

“Let's try somethin’ new, darlin’,” he said, amused at your inexperience as he kneeled above you, steadying his cock at the base. “Open up for me.”

 

Gulping, you did as he said, allowing him to guide himself between your lips before rolling his hips softly as you started to suck on his head. This was a completely new angle for you but you soon realised that it enabled him to slide deeper, nudging the back of your throat before you knew it.

 

You'd barely gotten used to this when Jesse bowed his head while bracing his elbows underneath your spread legs - curling his hands around them so his fingers rested on the insides of your thighs - and lapped at your wetness, brushing your clit. Moaning around his heavy member in your mouth as he moved in and out while smearing pre-cum onto your flattened tongue, you bent your knees to open your legs further for him. 

 

Jesse moved one of his hands so that he could reach your soaked opening where he rubbed back and forth, teasing you by shallowly dipping the very tip of his finger inside while you ached from his tongue attacking your swollen nub. You hollowed your cheeks, sucking desperately on his hard length that he pushed in and out of your mouth as his hips began to speed up which let you know just how desperate he was for you tonight. The bulbous head had always gotten lodged at the entrance to your throat, making you sputter and choke but as you threw your head back at the pleasure emanating from between your thighs, you made it possible for Jesse to slip his cock properly into your throat.

 

He bucked uncontrollably as his entire shaft was enveloped by your mouth, making his balls slap against the bridge of your nose as he shuddered in pleasure and you drooled around him. You closed your eyes, concentrating on getting enough air through your nose.

 

“Sweet baby Jesus,” Jesse groaned against your cunt as he slowly rolled his hips once he regained control, “marry me, please?”

 

You gave a huff of laughter when he'd pulled out and then moaned around him when he slid back in and sealed his lips around your clit as he inserted a finger into you. Jesse hummed from your frantic sucking of his dick, sending vibrations through your body that made you buck your hips towards him. He pumped into you rapidly. Truth be told, he was better with his tongue than his fingers but the continued attention to your pulsing clit was going to be enough to push you over the edge.

 

Redoubling your efforts, you sucked on his rigid flesh as though it was the best thing you'd ever put into your mouth and it made his thrusts increase in strength and speed soon enough. He was fucking your face as curses and grunts spilled from his lips, having abandoned your nub as he rushed towards orgasm. The rough treatment made your throat ache and you couldn't help but wish that it'd be over soon.

 

You stroked his trembling thighs as he rutted harder, making you gag violently. That additional bit of friction was what did it for him. He emptied himself down your throat without a second thought for your comfort as you choked on the wet warmth and his turgid, pulsing cock. Pulling back long enough for you to suck in air and swallow most of his bitter saltiness, he mercilessly stuffed his cock back into your mouth to ride out his orgasm and force you to take the last of his weak spurts.

 

Pushing at his hips didn't yield any results, he just kept moving as he softened between your lips but he went back to tonguing your clit and within moments of him sucking your throbbing nub harshly, you stiffened in climax as your cunt leaked more wetness that Jesse eagerly licked up once he'd let go of your oversensitive clit and moved his tongue along your slit to your opening. He moaned as he lapped at you, apparently unable to get enough of your taste.

 

Even men as nice as Jesse were selfish when it came to taking their pleasure, you'd learnt, but at least he always made sure you got yours as well.

 

Rolling off of you with a satisfied groan as he stretched, you sat up and glared at him while you wiped your mouth.

 

“You could've warned me,” you grumbled.

 

Jesse had crossed his arms behind his head as he smirked sleepily at you. “Swallowin’ is part of the deal, darlin’.”

 

He yawned and barely managed to turn around in order to crawl between the sheets. You were pretty sure he was out like a like a light the minute his head hit the pillow.

 

After picking up your clothes and placing your favourite blade between the mattress and bedframe, you gulped down a few glasses of water to get rid of Jesse's less than pleasant taste.

 

Through the open window, you could see the castle. Strolling towards it, you stared deep in thought as you imagined what it would be like to see it up close tomorrow.

 

Something moved in one of the upper windows that was shining with warm light and you instantly honed in on it but it was gone as fast as it had appeared. It had been so fleeting that it could've been your imagination but your senses told you that you'd just gotten a tiny glimpse of the Count.

 

Exhilaration made every nerve in your body sing.

 

Soon, you told yourself as you forced yourself to return to Jesse. Turning onto your side so that you had an unobstructed view of the castle, you allowed yourself to drift off to sleep.

 

**~~~**

 

Goosebumps covered your body as you woke with a start, looking right at the window.

 

For a second, you frowned in confusion. The castle was gone and the room was plunged in darkness. Fear rushed through you as you tried to sit up but found yourself unable to move or yell for Jesse who was snoring loudly beside you but the adrenaline sharpened your senses and suddenly you were able to detect a silhouette standing in front of the window, barely illuminated from behind.

 

Whoever was in your room was tall and shrouded in shadows so that you were unable to determine anything else about the person's build.

 

Your heart began to race as the wraith moved closer. A hand extended towards you, hovering a hair's breadth above your cheek as smokey tendrils that had a peculiar soft texture licked up your bare side, curling around your arm, breast and throat. Though your eyes were wide open, you couldn't make out any features aside from glittering eyes that appeared to gleam red as the creature looked down at you.

 

_ Sleep. _

 

The word whispered softly through your mind in a deep, velvety baritone and without any incentive from you, your eyes slid shut.

 

Before sleep claimed you once more, you thought you felt an icy cold palm delicately cupping your cheek.

 

_ To be continued... _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Vlad Țepeș’ coat of arms](https://de.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Datei:Coa_Romania_Family_Vlad_%C8%9Aepe%C8%99_v2.svg) shows a crescent and a star and since [simpler symbols of the heraldic badges of royalty or local nobility were often used for pub names](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pub_names), I chose that for the Inn Jesse and reader spend the night at.
> 
>  [Bram Stoker never visited Romania. He depicted the imaginary Dracula’s castle based upon a description of Bran Castle that was available to him in turn-of-the-century Britain.](http://www.bran-castle.com/dracula.html)
> 
>  [Bran Castle was previously named “Dietrichstein” or “Törzburg” in German, “Törcsvár” in Hungarian and “Turciu” in Romanian](http://www.bran-castle.com/history.html), which is why I decided to use the Romanian name.
> 
> I read up on the history of Bran Castle - and how Vlad Țepeș’ was connected to it - on [this website](http://www.bran-castle.com/history.html). It's really interesting, so if you're as fascinated with Dracula and Romania as I am, give it a look.
> 
> The culinary choices came from [this site](http://www.tourism-bucharest.com/romanian-traditional-cuisine-in-bucharest.html). Jesse ate chiftele while reader had ardei umpluţi.


	5. …And I Will Be...(Halloween Finale Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jesse storm Dracula's castle and find it suspiciously easy to do so. This smells like a trap but the only other option is to run and neither one of you is the type to retreat.
> 
> Warnings: none unless you think Jesse being a flirt and Reaps being seductive should count as a warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned into a three part fic because I really want to give you something today - and the length warrants it - but I didn't want to rush the main event. The final part will be mostly smut if that's any consolation.
> 
> I strongly recommend reading Part 1 (the previous chapter) first if you haven't already.

 

**Day 31 of Kinktober: Any combination of the above!**

* * *

 

_ Before sleep claimed you once more, you thought you felt an icy cold palm delicately cupping your cheek. _

 

The following morning you felt unusually lethargic, a sluggishness you couldn't seem to shake weighed down your limbs as if they were made of lead while your mind remained unfocused.

Jesse side-eyed you with a concerned frown that melted into one of his easy-going smiles when you caught it.

“Did I scramble your brains last night, sugar?”

You snorted. “As if.”

“You sure?” He kept watching your slow movements as you got dressed and then asked more gently, “Did you not sleep well?”

“You know,” you said as you paused with only one boot on your foot, “I think… I think I saw someone last night.”

“In your dream?”

“No, in here.”

“What?” he asked with a small laugh.

“I think someone was in here last night,” you said slowly, massaging your temple as your head began to hurt the more you tried to recall the shadowy figure.

“Darlin’,” Jesse said in a slightly patronising tone, “if someone had been in here, I would've woken up.”

You couldn't really argue with that. Jesse's senses were even sharper than yours. Once a squirrel had managed to enter your shared room in another Inn and he'd caught the damn thing in his hands on pure instinct when it had climbed onto the headboard even though he'd been dead asleep a second earlier.

Nodding in defeat, you said, “Yeah, you're right. Must've dreamt it.”

“C'mon, let's break our fast. You'll feel better afterwards and the fresh air on the way to the castle will do the rest.”

Smiling up at him, you nodded. After you'd put the second boot on and had secured your weapons, your gaze landed once more on the distant castle. Absentmindedly, you touched your cheek.

“Ready?”

Jesse was looking at you expectantly and so you hurried to grab your overcoat, following him downstairs.

**~~~**

“It's pretty steep,” Jesse mused as you stood outside.

“It is at that,” you replied. “Horses?”

“I’d say so. It'll take an additional day otherwise and we should conserve our energy.”

You agreed and after a mind-numbing round of haggling for the best price that brought you incredibly close to burying your blade in the seller's gut when he insinuated he'd take something different than coins as payment, Jesse secured two horses for you. Only Jesse's firm grip on your arm had kept you from going through with it. Maybe a nice, quick castration would do the trick if - when - you returned from today's mission.

Mounting your horse, you aimed a grin at Jesse. “Let's go.”

He laughed. “There's the pig-headed woman I know and love. You had me worried there for a second, sugar. Feelin’ better, I take it?”

“Nothing like the promise of impending doom to get my spirits rising,” you replied blithely though it was mostly a façade.

You still felt oddly exhausted and that headache hadn't gone away yet but you were also excited. Whenever you came close to ending a night creature, you felt a surge of invigorating exhilaration. Nothing made you feel more alive than the kill and that pull you'd always felt towards Dracula urged you on, promising a cure to that insistent restlessness that had always defined your life.

Maybe if you fulfilled your destiny, you'd be free to live a normal life.

You almost laughed out loud. Normalcy had never appealed to you and you doubted that would change even after you'd staked Dracula.

The journey up the mountain lasted most of the day. You'd made it to the outer gate two hours before dusk. A shiver raced through you as it sank in that you were finally where you were supposed to be.

Exchanging a glance with Jesse, you made sure to stay hidden behind the foliage as you watched the road leading to the castle itself beyond the gate for any movement. All was quiet; eerily so.

“We should send the horses back from here,” you suggested as you dismounted.

“But it'll take at least half an hour to travel that road!”

It was true. The road you were looking at was bracketed by the steep cliff the castle had been built on to the left and trees to the right, ending at another gate that led to what you assumed would be an inner courtyard. You'd have at least a bit of cover but you knew it was farther than it seemed and you'd be more exposed than was comfortable.

“I don't want to lead the horses to their certain death,” you said a little sheepishly.

He sighed. “Now is not the time to go all sentimental on me, sugar.”

“After we’ve made it out alive, the way back leads downhill.”

“It's still a long way on foot! Let's at least tether them here--

“We can crawl back to the village if we have to and if we don't make it out… there's no need to be responsible for their deaths as well.”

“Fine,” he conceded with a deep, exasperated sigh, “but if we get out of there alive, you're gonna carry me piggyback.”

You grinned. Leave it to Jesse to lighten the mood. “Deal.”

Leaning your forehead against your horse's, you closed your eyes for a second.

“Farewell,” you whispered before giving it a pat that sent it trotting back into the woods.

Turning around, you faced the castle and raised your chin as you squared your shoulders before approaching the gate. It was locked but you were prepared, managing to pick it after a few minutes.

You sent a triumphant look over your shoulder when Jesse chuckled.

“You're so handy to have around,” he said as the both of you set foot onto the road.

Humming, you replied, “Guess it's lucky you met me, cowboy, isn't it?”

“I thank the Lord for that every day.”

It took even longer than expected to make it to the castle itself. Every muscle in your body was tensed while your eyes darted around constantly in alertness. The sun sunk behind the treetops. It's dying rays illuminated the imposing castle as the sky slowly but surely turned the same purplish hue from yesterday, sending a frisson of fear through you.

Dracula had risen.

Somehow you knew that with absolute certainty. But that wasn't the only thought manifesting itself: You were going to die here.

No, it wasn't a thought, it was a gut feeling that raised goosebumps all over your skin because this kind of sudden clarity had never led you wrong before.

_ Death doesn't have to be the end. _

Abruptly, you came to a complete stop. You could actually feel the colour draining from your face as that voice you recognised from the dream - that you now doubted had been a dream at all - once again drifted through your mind.

Jesse gave you a curious glance as he stepped closer.

“Did you hear that?” you asked, trembling slightly.

“Hear what?”

Jesse took your arm, obviously concerned about your behaviour, even as he scanned the sky and any shadowy corner that might be able to hide an enemy.

Sweat beaded on your brow and the nape of your neck as you strained your ears for another hint of that voice. 

“Nothing,” you finally said, covering his hand on your arm with yours as you resumed walking. “Come on, let's get this over and done with.”

The reality of your impending death sank into your very bones. A smarter woman might have turned around but you weren't the type to tuck tail and run. While you kept scouring the road ahead for any danger, you also took the time to revel in the exceptional view that lay below the cliff. The nearby hills and lush valleys of Moeciu that spread out before you were almost too beautiful to be real.

If this was the last scenery you'd ever see, you were determined to soak in every detail.

A weary sigh echoed through your mind that held just a hint of annoyance.

_ You're quite obsessed with dying, little huntress. _

Glancing towards Jesse, who once again seemed oblivious of that insidious voice, you muttered under your breath, “I’m not obsessed. Just realistic.”

“Did you say something, darlin’?” Jesse asked as he looked back at you.

“Nah, just giving myself a little pep talk.”

Raising his eyebrows at you, he replied, “Alrighty then. As long as you're not havin’ some kinda mental breakdown…”

You rolled your eyes at him. “I'm made of sterner stuff, you should know that by now.”

“I do. Just remindin’ you of that.”

Carefully, you approached the smaller gate. Jesse flattened his back on one side of it while you did the same on the other, peeking through the iron bars to check if the coast was clear. With a nod to each other, Jesse reached out and to your utter surprise found it unlocked. Your reaction was mirrored on Jesse's face and the unexpectedly easy entrance set you both on edge.

Someone was expecting you which you, of course, already knew. But not only was the Count aware of his visitors, he also wasn't bothering to make it difficult for you. Curious and curiouser.

_ Don't keep me waiting. I'm getting a little peckish. _

Amusement dripped off every syllable, making your hackles rise at how utterly unconcerned this creature was at the prospect of two experienced hunters being here to end him. Your nostrils flared as you opened your mouth to hiss something at the insufferable vampire invading your thoughts.

How was he even able to talk to you like this? Was that one of his many, unique powers? Why had he chosen you to talk to?

_ Look at you, asking all the right questions. _

The base of your spine tingled before it spread upwards, causing you to imperceptibly arch your back as the low timbre of his purr washed over you. Your heartbeat quickened as you exhaled shakily. There had been rumours about Dracula being able to ensnare one's senses, surely that was what was happening to you.

When a low chuckle resounded inside your skull, you clenched your teeth, annoyed at the realisation that he was toying with you. A snarl twisted your lips as you followed Jesse into the courtyard before your gaze was drawn upwards towards one of the uppermost towers. It was impossible given the distance, but you could've sworn you saw gleaming red eyes in one of the windows before a swarm of bats fluttering out of a nearby archway distracted you.

Jesse and you fell into a formation that had become routine by now, covering each other's backs with your weapons drawn. You made sure to stay close to the walls, circling the well that was in the middle of the courtyard as you avoided the few windows on the ground floor while you searched for a way inside.

All doors appeared to be barred. You knew that no lockpick would help you here but there was a balustrade spanning most of the first storey that was facing towards you. Jesse had apparently had the same idea as he got a grappling hook out of his bag and quickly attached a rope to it.

Without a word needing to be spoken, you kept watch as he began to swing the hook, gathering momentum. You couldn't shake a sense of dread. Shouldn't there have been some kind of interference by now? Even with the Count evidently wanting you here it struck you as odd that you hadn't seen any other being; living or otherwise.

All of this had the stench of a trap you were about to walk right into but what alternative did you have? Walking away wasn't an option. 

“Do you want me to go first?” Jesse asked as he made sure the grappling hook was secure.

“No, I'm lighter than you. I should climb it first.”

Jesse touched the rim of his hat. “I'll catch you if you fall,” he said earnestly.

You shook your head at him. “My knight in shining armour, huh?”

“That's right, I'm at your service. All I ask in return is fame and fortune,” he drawled as you secured your pistol and began to climb the white-washed wall.

You heaved yourself over the wooden balustrade and put your foot onto the hook before motioning for Jesse to follow you.

“There,” he said as he straightened up next to you, “easy peasy.”

“Jess!” you hissed, exasperatedly. “You might've just cursed us.”

“Don't be superstitious.”

“We hunt the night's creatures for a living,” you deadpanned.

“So? That just means we're the truly enlightened ones because we know what really lurks in the shadows. It's not superstition, it's truth.”

“Either I've spent too much time with you or that actually makes sense.”

Creeping along the wall, you reached the next door while Jesse stowed the grappling hook back into his bag before following on your heels. The door didn't open right away, but you could feel that it was just stuck. With a shove of your shoulder, you stumbled inside.

“Smooth,” Jesse drawled from behind you.

“Shut up.”

“Ouch, why must you hurt me so?”

“Jess,” you hissed, “focus!”

“Right.”

He stayed quiet as you tiptoed down the dark hallway towards the faintest trace of light.

“Let's make a pact,” he murmured into your ear, making you flinch, “if we survive this, we become hunting partners.”

“We are hunting partners, Jess.”

“Yeah, but I mean officially.”

You glanced at him over your shoulder and since he was so close, you had to tilt your head to meet his eyes which brought your mouth close to his. Jesse swayed towards you, brushing his lips against yours before you turned away.

“Sure,” you said, clearing your throat.

Though you'd spent quite a few pleasurable hours together, you'd never allowed him to kiss you. Or actually fuck you. Jesse was a great guy but you'd never intended to get attached.

Banishing the distracting thoughts about the nature of your relationship from your mind, you concentrated on the task at hand.

The faint light source turned out to be a pair of candelabras that stood on the first landing of a sprawling staircase. Their light barely reached the upper floor, plunging everything around you in shadows as you drew your pistol and got ready to shoot on sight.

“Where to now?” whispered Jesse.

“Up.”

“You seem sure…”

“I am,” you said decisively as the image of those red eyes in the tower flashed through your mind.

Turning your backs to the staircase, you walked deeper into the castle, following a straight corridor. Its walls were full of portraits and they gave you a weird feeling; as if you were being watched by each and every one of them. There were only two doors that Jesse and you had to examine on either side of the hallway. But you found nothing of interest in them. A magnificent ballroom to one side with a row of windows that overlooked the land outside that was plunged into night as the sun's final rays died before your eyes and a dining room opposite it. 

You climbed another staircase that would lead you to the second floor but froze on the spot when a high-pitched giggle sounded from somewhere behind you. Curling your fingers around your pistol's trigger, you exchanged a look with Jesse in the near darkness about to creep back down the corridor with him and find the source when traces of music from above reached you. Uncertainly, you sought out Jesse's eyes once more. The feminine giggling had been joined by more voices now and you couldn't shake the feeling that their owners were watching and following you.

“What do we check out first?” you asked.

Another bout of giggling made Jesse's head snap towards the direction it was coming from.

“We split up,” he said with a peculiar glint in his eyes and without waiting for your reply, left your side.

“What? No, Jess, wait!” you implored, letting go of the stairs’ railing to rejoin him.

_ Are you sure you won't come up to play, little huntress? _

The voice rooted you to the spot as an icy shiver raced down your spine. Your destiny was so close you could taste Dracula's ashes on your tongue. That bout of distraction had lasted long enough for Jesse to have vanished - and the giggles with him.

You should search for him, shouldn't you?

_ Don't keep me waiting _ .

This time, you found yourself shivering for a completely different reason as that voice took on a seductive purr. As if pulled by a string, you ascended staircase after winding staircase until you'd reached one of the towers.

A merrily crackling fire filled the lavishly decorated sitting room with warm light, putting you on alert almost instantly but a quick sweep revealed it to be empty. Anger bubbled in your throat as the music that had distracted you abruptly cut off. Was this some sort of game? 

“Not a game.”

That same voice you'd been hearing spoke directly into your ear as a tall body appeared close enough behind you that your back brushed its front. Instantly, you tried to spin around, intending to empty a few garlic-laced bullets into the Count but you couldn't move. The feeling of being trapped you recognised from your dream-that-hadn't-been-a-dream came back as dark tendrils of something silky and insubstantial wound around your legs and arms, keeping you immobile.

Fingers curled around your throat from behind, causing goosebumps to erupt all over your skin. You knew who this was. Even if his voice hadn't become familiar to you by now, the fact that there was no warmth to be found in his skin would've revealed his identity. If you'd needed any more convincing that vampires were nothing more than corpses kept alive by the blood of their victims, this would've been it. They were an abomination.

Then why did his mere touch make heat pool between your thighs?

The tendril around your hand squeezed abruptly, ripping a short yelp from your lips as the bones in your wrists were ground against each other. Your grip slackened and your pistol slipped from your hand but the thud signalling it hit the floor never came and when you glanced down all you saw were shadows undulating and thickening around your feet. While you were preoccupied with your dearest weapon apparently vanishing into that mysterious mass, your stakes and blades suffered the same fate. 

A tremble travelled through your body as you realised that you were as good as defenseless now. Although you were trained in hand-to-hand combat, you had no illusions that it would suffice to fight Dracula. It might amuse him at best.

You still hadn't seen the creature you'd been hunting all your life. The rumours about his appearance were numerous, ranging from seductive prince to slobbering monstrosity. As if he'd heard your thoughts - and let's face it, he probably had -, he slowly stepped around you without letting go of your throat. His palm merely slid round to cup the back of your neck as he appeared in your peripheral vision.

Long, curly dark hair spilled past his shoulders onto a solid chest clad in a white, ruffled shirt with a high collar under a supple leather overcoat. Your eyes darted up, up, up. Damn it, he was tall. A defined jawline, partially obscured by a meticulously groomed goatee that surrounded smirking lips, made your breath catch in your throat before you met eyes of the darkest brown you'd ever seen that seemed to hold a hint of glimmering red in their depths.

A permanent frown was etched into his brows despite the fact that one of them was arched in amusement at your obvious ogling. His thumb had moved from your pulse point on one side of your throat to the opposite and was rubbing little circles into it as he stopped right in front of you. Those fathomless dark eyes roamed your face with such intensity that it felt as though he was committing every single detail to memory, catching on your slightly parted lips before settling on the curve of your neck.

In that moment, they flashed a bright red.

His mouth twisted in a tiny snarl as the firelight reflected off the pointed tip of one of his elongated canines while his face morphed into that of a predator.

You sucked in a sharp breath - blinked - and suddenly he was even closer. So close in fact that your heaving chest brushed the top of his stomach. The thumb at your fluttering pulse point rubbed more firmly along your skin while his free hand traced the vein on the other side of your throat. Despite every single one of your senses screaming at you to run, you lifted your chin in silent invitation.

Your eyes fell shut as his nose skimmed your jawline before he switched his hold to slide up into your hair, tilting your head back even further, while the other gripped your chin as he pressed a kiss to the side of your neck, feeling your thundering heartbeat beneath his lips. A soft moan escaped you, spurring him into licking a line up to just below your ear. His scent surrounded you; earthy and sharp like the forest under the night sky in the midst of winter.

You shuddered involuntarily as desire flooded your body and next thing you knew, he had covered your lips with his, kissing you with a familiarity akin to long lost lovers being reunited after a millennium apart.

Every pull of his mouth sent frissons of heat through you. Instinctively, you made to raise your arms but they were still encased in squirming shadows. Their hold on you slackened just as you mentally complained about it and you were able to slowly lift your hands to his shoulders. It felt as though you were moving through molasses, though, and you didn't get any more leeway than that.

His hand dropped from your chin as you deliberately pressed yourself against his front, his arm encircling your waist instead until his hand rested almost indecently low on your hip as he crushed you to him, bringing you as close as humanly possible.

You moaned as his tongue stroked yours, leaving a rich, coppery taste behind as he plundered your mouth. The fingers of the hand that was entangled in your tresses balled into a fist and gave a sharp pull that had you bending backwards as he hunched over you, consuming your entire being with feral hunger.

The mist pooling around your feet writhed as it contracted around your legs, pulling one upwards to drape over his hip which ripped a throaty whimper from you as your core came into contact with the hard bulge in his trousers. A pleased, male chuckle vibrated against your lips that was muffled by his mouth covering yours.

The sensations and feelings he stirred in you were so new and yet - somehow - achingly familiar. 

They tasted like damnation.

And you were all too willing to burn.

 

_ To be continued... _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this [Dracula!Reaper fanart](https://pslendy.tumblr.com/post/168495412192) in mind when writing him. (Tumblr link)


	6. ...Your Downfall (Halloween Finale Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Dracula's arms, you finally understand what has drawn you to him all your life
> 
> Warnings: cunnilingus, fingering, orgasm control, loss of virginity, gentle sex that turns rough, missionary, unprotected sex (wrap it up, kids), slight choking, creampie, bloodsucking, major character death, blood, doggy style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I strongly recommend reading the previous two chapters first if you haven't already.
> 
> For those of you reading my [Master & Commander series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/962622), I'm planning on giving you a belated Halloween update this weekend.

 

**Day 32 of Kinktober: Any combination of the above!**

* * *

 

_They tasted like damnation._

_And you were all too willing to burn._

 

Dracula left a trail of wet kisses from the corner of your mouth down your cheek to your neck where he sucked on your delicate skin, scraping his teeth across your pulse point. The hint of danger that came with having a predator this close to your jugular made you dig your nails into the leather covering his shoulders as you gasped and bucked your hips against his.

 

Somehow, you trusted him not to bite. It was foolish, perhaps, to put your trust in such an immoral creature but you were convinced he wouldn't hurt you.

 

You were panting as he brushed your overcoat off your shoulders, clumsily helping him divest you of it since you felt overheated and starved for closer contact.

 

Desperate desire enveloped you in a hazy daze. Your thoughts were consumed with wanting more of him. As much as he was willing to give. A low growl vibrated against your neck as both his hands cupped your arse before grabbing the backs of your thighs to effortlessly hoist you up. Without conscious thought, you wrapped your legs around his waist as the smoky shadows released you.

 

Your arms were draped over his shoulders with your hands buried in his luscious locks as you tugged at them until he detached his mouth from your throat. Using the opportunity, you recaptured his lips, not wasting any time in sliding your tongue inside. One arm was crossed over your bum, keeping you up with a harsh grip on your thigh below your arse cheek while the other went back to the nape of your neck, causing his arm to press against your spine, bringing you even closer as he controlled the angle at which you kissed him. You felt almost feverish with want, convinced you'd burn and die if you didn't feel his bare skin against yours soon.

 

His insistent kisses quite literally stole the breath from your lungs but you didn't care, only breaking for a hasty inhale against his soft lips when it became absolutely necessary before diving back in. As you got lost in the feeling of his tongue against yours, he carried you across the room and through an adjourning door that led into an extravagant bedroom which was dominated by an imposing four poster bed on which he carefully laid you down without allowing more than a hair's breadth of air between your bodies.

 

The only illumination came from a few candelabras and the moon shining in through the window.

 

Rolling your hips, you gasped into his mouth at the friction against your damp core as he unbuttoned the fastening of your waistcoat before snarling against your lips as a second row of buttons was revealed underneath.

 

Without preamble, he ripped your shirt open, laying your breasts bare before him which finally made him stop kissing you. Instead, he moved lower and kissed down your chin, licking the hollow of your throat which made you arch into him before pausing between your breasts.

 

Reddish brown eyes stared up at you from under lowered lashes as he angled his head to lick across an already hardened nipple, painting an absolutely debauched picture that brought heat into your cheeks. His silky hair was tickling your ribs and belly as he took the nub into his mouth, lashing it with his tongue and drawing a pleasured cry from you as his other hand trailed lower. You were almost hyperventilating as you tried to fill your lungs with air between each whine and moan.

 

Finding your slit, he rubbed you as he feasted on your nipples, switching between them in an effort to bestow the same amount of attention to each aching peak. You were bucking your hips uncontrollably, pressing yourself against the maddeningly firm hand between your legs with your head thrown back and your hands in his hair. When he stopped stroking the apex of your thighs, you let out a petulant whine that elicited a darkly amused chuckle from the Count.

 

“Patience, little huntress,” he purred admonishingly before he undid the laces of your trousers and pulled them over your hips.

 

After divesting you of your trousers, boots and smallclothes, he flattened his palm on your belly. Moving agonisingly slow, he slid his hand down until he was cupping your bare cunt. You were already wet for him. Had been since his mouth first claimed yours which made it easy for him to resume his previous ministrations of rubbing your centre while he watched the effect he had on your body playing out across your expressive face.

 

A strained sob fell from your lips as his thumb found your nub, sending a bolt of lightning through your veins while his middle finger slipped between your lips and moved towards your opening. He teasingly dipping inside, making you ache to be filled.

 

“More,” you moaned.

 

“You sure you can take more already?”

 

“Yes,” you hissed decisively, “put your finger inside me!”

 

He stopped abruptly.

 

Looking at him in confusion with a whine on your lips, you watched his eyes flare a bright red as he snarled.

 

“Have you already let your little friend take you?”

 

His voice was a possessive growl that made the muscles deep inside you clench around nothing.

 

“W-well, not really,” you spluttered in mortification. “We haven't-- he hasn't -- I've never--”

 

The snarl turned into a slow, pleased smile as he pushed a finger into your slick entrance and purred, “You've never what? Felt a man inside you?”

 

Gulping, you screwed your eyes shut at the pleasure of his thick finger pumping in and out of you while his thumb circled your hard clit.

 

“Answer,” he demanded as he forced a second digit inside, stretching you more than you'd ever been stretched before.

 

“No, I've never,” you started before trailing off with a moan when he crooked his fingers inside you and hit a spot you hadn't known existed.

 

“Go on.”

 

“I've never felt a man inside me,” you rushed out, feeling embarrassed.

 

“And why is that?”

 

“Never wanted to,” you gasped.

 

“Because?”

 

“I don't know!”

 

“Yes, you do,” he snapped. “Say it!”

 

“It's never felt right.”

 

“And?”

 

“And,” you said as your back bowed in pleasure, “I was waiting for…”

 

“For?”

 

“I don't know!” you sobbed.

 

“Me,” he stated as he shifted down your body until his chin rested on your bare thigh. “You were waiting for me, little one.”

 

With that his lips replaced his thumb, sealing around the sensitive nub before sucking on it as he pushed his fingers deeper into you. Squelching sounds accompanied his actions as he pumped slowly in and out of your cunt. One of your hands was fisting the bed sheets as unbearable pleasure flooded your system while the other stayed tangled in his hair at the back of his head, pressing him to your core as you hooked your legs over his broad shoulders to get even closer. He was lapping at your clit, pushing you towards the precipice of an orgasm that promised to be unlike anything you'd ever experienced before with every stroke of his tongue. His fingers spread you open as he scissored them inside your core, preparing you for his cock as your cunt wept for him and coated his hand in your wetness.

 

Your toes were curling as you moaned and cried out for him while he punished you with exquisite pleasure. His tongue was merciless on your most sensitive part; an endless loop of flicking, circling and sucking.

 

You begged him to make you cum but he deliberately kept you from reaching it by slowing down to a soft suckle while his fingers stilled inside you, making you cry out in desperation. Time seemed to stop as your universe narrowed down to the creature between your thighs.

 

Finally, he gave a savage suck with just a hint of teeth as he thrust another finger into your tight walls and that proved to be too much as it sent you crashing over the edge. You might have blacked out for a second as every muscle in your body tensed while you screamed.

 

Panting harshly with your eyes closed, you slowly came down, stirred back to awareness by the feeling of icy skin enveloping your sweaty body. A soft, deep kiss was pressed to your lips that held a peculiar mixture of copper and tartness. When you opened your eyes, you stared right into a pair of glittering brown ones that had an insidious red sheen to them. It should've frightened you but you couldn't help but smile at the smug smile that was aimed at you. His beard was glistening with your essence and you gulped when you realised that you'd tasted yourself on his lips.

 

As he brushed your hair away from your damp forehead, you were hit with a case of vertigo as you experienced an overwhelming sense of déjà vu.

 

Frowning, you asked, “Have we--”

 

“Met before?” he murmured. “It feels like it, doesn't it?”

 

His hand grabbed the back of your thigh, hooking it around his hip before he reached between you to guide his leaking cock to your soaked entrance.

 

“Ready?”

 

You nodded as your breathing accelerated once more and moaned in anticipation when he nudged the wide head inside you. He didn't break eye contact, holding you captive within his gaze. With a slow roll of his hips, he sank into your wet cunt, parting your walls gently but insistently until most of his length was sheathed. Clinging to his neck as you snaked your arms around his bare shoulders, you let out a breathless whimper when he began to rock into you, sliding deeper with each push. The unfamiliar fullness made you keen but it wasn't an unwelcome feeling despite the slight burn as he spread you open on his cock. He took his time as he laid claim to your very core, training you to take all of him.

 

When his pelvis finally met yours, he let out a pleased purr.

 

“There we go. You're taking me so well, my sweet girl.”

 

“Please,” you whispered.

 

“Please what?” he teased. “Go slower?”

 

“Move!” you snapped.

 

“Move, huh?” he rasped as he slowly pulled out of you until only his tip was still inside.

 

Your back arched from the sensation.

 

“Like this?”

 

He punctuated his words with a quick push, hilting himself once more.

 

“Yes!” you hissed as already sensitive nerves got stimulated and the feeling of being stuffed made your clit pulse and your nipples ache.

 

“What a wanton little harlot you are,” he taunted, sounding beyond pleased. “Just a little taste and you can't get enough, huh?”

 

Tightening your legs around his waist, you used his body as an anchor to rock your hips up into his, impaling yourself on his hard length. He let out a laugh that sounded more like the rumble of a wild predator before he shifted his weight to pin you down beneath him.

 

“Hang on tight, little huntress,” he purred.

 

With one hand around your throat and the other grabbing the meatiest part of your thigh, he began to pound you into the bed, seemingly obliterating conscious thoughts with just a few thrusts that had you seeing proverbial stars. If you'd known it could feel like this, you might have let Jesse have his way with you weeks ago.

 

A sharp nip to your collarbone that drew a trickle of blood brought your mind back to the dangerous beast on top of you.

 

“I forbid you to think of anyone but me,” he sneered as his force increased and his hand around your throat choked you.

 

You knew there was a chance you were playing with fire, but the next words spilled from your lips before you could stop yourself.

 

“The great Dracula, jealous of a mere mortal? Who'd have thought.”

 

Instead of reprimanding you, he brought his head to your collarbone and licked up the blood before he fastened his mouth onto yours.

 

Speaking against your lips, he murmured, “Soon you won't want to think of anyone else.”

 

The push and pull of his thick cock made you mewl like a kitten before you drew his lips more firmly against yours, letting his kiss consume you as his tongue filled your mouth in a mimicry of his length filling your cunt. You panted against his lips as he fucked you mercilessly, dragging his length across your swollen walls. He pulled your leg upwards until your calf was resting on his shoulder. The new angle made him catch on that spot inside you he'd shown you earlier and suddenly you were moaning and sobbing incoherently as he kept up his brutally steady pace, driving you half insane with pleasure as the slapping sounds of skin hitting skin drowned out anything else.

 

You chanted his name, pleading with him to go harder, faster, deeper and keep moving. Never stop moving. Anything, you babbled, he could have anything as long as he didn't stop. You were sure you'd die if he didn't keep filling you over and over again as you writhed beneath him and took his cock as if you'd always been meant to do just that.

 

He sucked on your jugular just above his fingers circling your throat as his hips slammed into yours. Your nails were embedded in the hard muscles of his shoulders as your body followed his every command, opening for his insistent cock when he entered you and clenching around him in an effort to keep him buried deep inside you when he pulled out. Your hips were aching from accommodating his violent rutting but you couldn't think of anywhere you'd rather be right now.

 

Underneath his powerful form seemed to be the perfect place for you.

 

His mouth opened just as you began to stiffen around his throbbing member. Your breath was sawing in and out of you as you screwed your eyes shut from the pleasure coursing through your veins. It was too much but you hoped it would never stop. His tongue licked your pulse point as you felt yourself tip over that precipice for the second time tonight. Just as you convulsed and clenched down on his invading cock like a vise, his canines pierced your skin.

 

Excruciating pain merged with your orgasm, drawing a scream from you that sounded like the cry of a wounded animal as the pain heighted the pleasure into an unbearably sharp feeling that kept you spasming as he came inside you while feasting on your blood.

 

The door flew open and a bloodied and bruised Jesse appeared in the doorway, shouting your name while you were suspended in euphoria. Like an insect caught in amber.

 

Jesse made to barrel towards your intertwined bodies but found himself caged inside tendrils of pulsing shadows that twisted around his arms and legs before covering the lower half of his face. Unable to help you, he was forced to watch as the Count's hips moved leisurely between your thighs while his head was bowed over your throat.

 

From his position, he couldn't see your face but the noises filling the bedroom seared his mind: your breathy moans, the Count's slurping and the unmistakable, squelching sound of penetration. Not to mention that the room reeked of sex, combined with the rusty iron of blood.

 

But worst of all were your chants of the Count's name that got quieter and more slurred as you clung to him while he took you.

 

You shuddered in Dracula's grasp as he drank and drank, staring unseeingly at the bed's crimson canopy as your life drained from you and your body grew cold.

 

On the threshold to the land beyond, your mouth was suddenly filled with coppery warmth and as it breathed new life into you, memories came flooding back, showing you snippets of a life long ago.

 

_Meeting him on your wedding day, his vow to love you always, the consummation of your marriage, him showing you how to fight, sitting by the fireplace, watching him leave for battle after battle and then… flinging yourself from the highest window of this very castle when you'd been led to believe he'd fallen on the battlefield._

 

You gasped as your vision cleared and immediately choked on the divine blood pouring into your mouth, spilling over your chin as your gaze honed in on familiar dark eyes that shone a brilliant red as he identified the recognition flaring in yours.

 

“I always knew you were my destiny,” you whispered.

 

Smashing his lips onto yours, he devoured you between muffled sobs and hushed praises, cradling your head as his free hand stroked your cheekbone so delicately and reverentially, your heart swelled with love as that restlessness that had driven you as a mortal finally settled.

 

Once you were able to wrap your head around the fact that he'd turned you into a vampire, you noticed how much richer his taste was and that you could hear a million new things you'd never heard before; the scuffling of mice, the wind whispering through the trees and Jesse's horrified silence as his heart beat erratically, drawing your attention to him as if he were a beacon.

 

When your lover pulled away from your lips to rest his forehead against yours, you saw that he was weeping bloody tears as he whispered your name like a prayer. Cupping his face, you leant up to lick them off his skin, causing his pupils to dilate as he realised how hungry you were.

 

His cock had softened and slipped out of you sometime in between and you wrinkled your nose at the mess between your thighs when he shifted back onto his haunches to allow you to sit up. Your expression drew a small laugh from him that you couldn't help but echo before your sight honed in on Jesse.

 

No, not Jesse.

 

Prey.

 

As naked as the day you were born, you slowly rose from the bed. Your face and upper torso were streaked with blood - both yours and Dracula's - as you stalked towards him.

 

He frowned as he noticed the unnatural grace with which you moved and your unblinking stare, drawing the right conclusions as only an experienced hunter could. A look of utter sadness crossed his face as he strained against his inky chains of mist.

 

You could feel Dracula right behind you and when you stopped in front of the man that had been your friend and confidant, the shadows caging him opened.

 

“You monster,” he spat at Dracula. “What you've done to her, she wouldn't've wanted this.”

 

“She,” you purred as you stepped so close your bare breasts touched his front, “is right here.”

 

A firm hand sliding around your waist pulled you back against a naked chest as Dracula molded his body to yours. It made you glance over your shoulder.

 

“No one but me,” he said quietly, meant only for your ears.

 

You grinned, exposing your sharp canines. He'd always been possessive. Covering his hand with yours, you guided it between your legs as you arched your back and rested your cheek on his chest. With a half-lifdded stare, you licked your upper lip sensually. His gaze was fixed on your tongue as his fingers moved across your swollen cunt until his thumb rubbed your clit while his middle finger slid inside you. You were still wet from your combined juices as he began to play with you.

 

Placing your hand behind his neck, you pulled him down for a kiss and whispered, “Only you. Always.”

 

“Feed,” he ordered with a nip to your bottom lip as a second finger joined the first. “You'll need the energy.”

 

Rolling your hips, you turned your head back around and fixed your meal with a piercing stare. Dracula kept him immobile for you even though you would've preferred to hunt your prey - _You can hunt later, little huntress, feed first_ \- and you revelled in his poorly disguised fear as you roughly pulled his head down to you.

 

You licked his neck, tasting salty sweat and the sharp tang of fear over a delicious trace of the rich blood that lay beneath. With a feral growl, you opened your mouth and sank your teeth into his jugular, tearing skin as the frenzy of bloodlust drowned out everything else. He screamed and twitched as he tried to free himself from his smoky prison but all too soon his head lolled forward as the life seeped from his body.

 

Dracula's low praises and pleasurable ministrations brought you back from the haze as strength flooded your being. Moaning, you let go of the body that dropped to the floor without the shadows’ grip as you arched back into your lover's embrace.

 

He'd latched onto the bite marks he'd left when he'd turned you and his tongue on that scarred tissue sent pure heat through your body as he pumped his hand between your thighs.

 

“More,” you moaned.

 

“So needy,” he murmured with a chuckle.

 

Pulling his fingers out of you, he dragged you back to bed where you found yourself pushed onto your hands and knees before he filled you with his thick cock once more.

 

“Who’s needy now?” you asked with a smirk over your shoulder as your back arched.

 

“We have a millennium to make up for,” he replied as he began to thrust.

 

_The End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Gabe, okay? I apologise for killing Jesse but I couldn't possibly kill Reaps or leave him to face the rest of eternity alone. Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> The title/s “Be My Saviour And I Will Be Your Downfall” is a line from the song “Downfall” by Matchbox Twenty.


End file.
